The 77th Hunger Games
by Lockheart96
Summary: When the HG returns years after Katniss and Peeta thought it was gone for good, it's just their luck that their daughter Lily is sucked into it. But she's not in it alone. She has her childhood best friend, Finn Odair, and a new ally, Mason Hawthorne, with mysterious motives. Can Lily live up to her parents and make it out in one piece? Without her friends...does she even want to?
1. The 77th Hunger Games

"That's too much sugar." My brother scolded as I filled my measuring cup a few ounces more than I needed to.

I grinned. "There's no such thing as too much sugar!"

"You're not following dad's recipe though!" he whined. Oh Sebastian, such a perfectionist. I chuckled, ruffling his dirty blonde hair.

"That's just a guide line, short stack. We're making our own recipe!"

"What you're doing is giving everybody diabetes." Bash teased. My 12 year old brother was always playing it safe. That's probably why he's a better baker than me, he's so much like dad.

I just do whatever I think will work on a whim. Luckily, my instincts are usually right. I guess that's why I'm a better hunter than Bash. I get that from my mom. I hate to admit it, but I get a lot of things from her. Like her dark brown hair, and her stubbornness. I've got my dad's blue eyes though, and Bash got her grey ones.

I get along a lot better with dad. Me and mom just clash. We can never agree on anything. Hunting is basically our only bond. We can just go out in the woods and hunt for hours on end in comfortable silence. That's what works for us.

Bash talks to her about stuff though. They have a much better relationship, he's such a momma's boy. I tease him for it, but he says I'm the same way with dad. I can see it, though. After school I go to the bakery and help dad out. And we just talk all about our day, and discuss life. I can tell dad just about anything. I've just never felt that connection with mom. I don't mind though. There is one thing I can talk to her about that I can't with dad.

The Hunger Games. I learned about it in school when I was 11. It was this big thing, where once a year a boy and a girl from every district would get picked to go to the capitol and basically fight to the death until only one victor remained. That is, until the 74th one, where my parents made history.

Mom and dad knew of each other, but they never really officially met until they were both in the games. It came down to the two of them, and instead of killing each other, they pulled this stunt where they were both about to eat these poisoned berries, and there'd be no victor. So they called it off and let them both win.

My mom had unintentionally created an uprising, she was a symbol for hope in a war that had been building for years. She led the rebellion as the mockingjay. Then, to put an end to what she had started, the president, Snow, brought them both back for the quarter quell, along with all the other victors from other districts.

They swore there'd be no alternative way out of this one, but their mentor, Haymitch Abbernathy, had different plans. He broke my mom out, but he couldn't get to dad in time, and the capitol captured him and held him hostage.

They tortured him for months, and brainwashed him to believe my mother was a mutt, something genetically created by the capitol to hurt you in the games. When they got him back, he tried to kill mom. But she fought for him, and she helped him get through the fake memories, telling him about the real ones.

She says he used to have flash backs all the time, he'd have to struggle to fight them off. But it's much better now. He rarely has them, and when he does, it only take him a few minutes to snap out of them. But me and Bash know to never talk about the games in front of him.

I went through a phase when I was really fascinated to learn about the games when I first learned of them, and I used to ask mom to tell me what happened all the time. I know she still gets nightmares sometimes, but she doesn't mind talking to me about the games as much, as long as it keeps me from going to dad.

So at least we have that.

"Lily? Helloooo." Bash snapped his fingers in front of my face, trying to regain my attention.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it. He just shrugged, knowing how often I zone out, getting lost in my thoughts.

"For a 16 year old girl, you have the attention span of a 3 year old." My brother chuckled. "I said could you crack the eggs? I always get little bits of shell in the batter."

"Watch and learn, little brother." I grinned smugly, grabbing an egg in each hand, tapping them lightly on each side of the bowl, and opening them enough to let the eggs slip out of the shells and slide in smoothly.

"I can never do it like that! The eggs leaks out as soon as I crack it."

"It's all in the wrist, little man."

He shot me a playful glare. "I'm like 2 inches taller than you now!"

"Keep dreaming!" I said, straightening up. He still had at least an inch on me. Damn it.

After we scooped most of the batter out into the cake plan, Bash told me to get the mini cake pan out too.

"What for?" I asked as I routed through the cabinet for it.

"So we can taste test it without messing eating it from the bottom like last time." Bash explained, and I laughed, remembering how we finished off the last cake we made our parents, just leaving the outside for appearance.

"Smart thinking."

As the cake baked in the oven, we worked on our home made frosting. That was Bash's specialty, but I helped, too keep it extra sweet. We always baked our parents something for their anniversary, and for dad's birthday, too. We let dad handle it for mom's, cause we know she secretly prefers his baking to ours. But I don't mind, I'm everyone's favorite cook.

There's something satisfying about catching dinner and cooking it, too. Mom can catch it, and dad can cook it, but I can do both pretty damn good, and I'm proud of myself.

Bash has tried his hand at archery, but he's left handed, so it's harder for mom to teach him. He gave up on it all too easy, though. He could've got the hang of it if he practiced enough.

He's a great painter though, like dad. He's like a little mini-dad. Some people say I'm the same with mom, that I'm just like her, but I don't see it.

I'd never say it out loud, but I think my mom is kind of a coward. She had so much power to change the world, so many people would have stood behind her, but she just wanted to take her family and run away. She didn't care what happened to anybody else, about the people who couldn't just pick up and run. She just wanted to protect the ones she cared about. I can sympathize with that, but I still find it cowardly.

She should have fought harder, showed them they couldn't control her. But it all worked out in the end, I suppose. So I can't hold it against her. She did end up losing her little sister, Prim, in a bombing attack on the capitol. One apparently caused by her best friend, Gale Hawthorne. That's gotta hurt.

But he moved to District 2 soon after, without so much as a goodbye. And mom and dad were left to pick up the pieces, and mourn over everyone they lost. They named me Lily Primrose Mellark, in honor of my aunt. That's why I don't mind it so much, even though I hate flowers. They're so fragile and girly. But hey, it's just a name.

We tried our sample cake when it was done, and it was delicious. Some might confuse it with something my dad made, if they didn't know the extra bit of sweetness was my trademark. We coated it in icing, and Bash helped me mix the icing to be forest green on the sides, and we painted a sunset on top, my parent's favorite colors. He wrote Happy Anniversary on it, since he had better writing. Mine was chicken scratch on paper, and not much better on desserts.

Mom came home from hunting earlier than expected, and we hid our masterpiece till Dad came home from the bakery.

Me and Bash ate earlier, so they could enjoy their nice romantic dinner alone. When the phone rang, I rushed down to answer it, so it didn't interrupt them.

"Hello?" I said.

"Katniss?" The shrill capitol accent replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Effie. It's Lily."

"Oh! My goodness, dear, you sound more like your mother every day." She giggled. Not that she'd know. I haven't had the _pleasure _of seeing her in almost a year. Not that I'm complaining. Effie's heart is in the right place, but God is she annoying. "Is she there? Or Peeta?"

"They're having dinner. Can I take a message?"

"Just please make sure they watch the capitol announcement in 10 minutes. I hear it's very important."

"Alright, thanks." I say, hearing half of her chipper goodbye before I hang up. I grin, knowing she'll be annoyed I didn't say goodbye. Manners are everything to that woman. I usually have good manners. But above that, I like to mess with people.

"Who was that?" Bash asked, coming down stairs.

"Effie."

His eye brows scrunched together. "What did she want?"

"Apparently mom and dad have to watch something on TV. Come on." I said, heading towards the dining room.

We found mom eyeing dad suspiciously as she tasted the cake. Dad was grinning. "I swear, I had no part in it. It was all the kids doing."

I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention. "Sorry to interrupt. Effie called."

"You're not interrupting." Dad said, while mom just looked at me, trying to read my expression. "What did she say?"

"She wants you guys to watch the capitol announcement that's coming on. She said it's important." I told them.

They shot each other a look, then nodded, getting up and coming in the living room to wait for it. They didn't even finish their cake. I wondered what it could possibly be about.

Mom and dad sat together on the couch, holding hands, while Bash sat on the other side of mom. So I sat on the other side of my dad, and he put his arm around me, shooting me a reassuring smile.

But I could tell everyone felt nervous about whatever was coming. We were all clueless, and that bugged me. It could be anything.

We didn't have to wait that long. Soon the capitol seal was on TV, and everyone's eyes were glued to it. The current president, Victor Warther, appeared, his expression unreadable. Still, there was a joyful glow to his eyes that made me feel uneasy. Warther wasn't that bad, nothing like that Snow, I'd heard about. But I still didn't like that guy. He always looked like he had some hidden agenda.

"These last few years, we've been lenient with the laws and enforcement, depending on the district citizens to account for their behavior and do what's right. But lately things have been getting out of hand. So as a reminder that your actions have consequences, this year, we will be bringing back peacekeepers to the districts to keep everyone in line." Said Warther.

I looked at dad to see him frowning, and looking at mom to see if she was okay. She didn't seem happy, but she did look a little relieved, like she had been anticipating something worse. And Bash…well he just looked confused.

"One more thing," the President said, his voice slicing through the tension in the air like a knife. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling really nervous and having no idea why. I just had a bad feeling about this. "This year we will be bringing back an old tradition as a sentimental remind of the way things used to be. We will be hosting the 77th Hunger Games!"

Everything was blurring as my thoughts raced. There was a murmur I couldn't make out coming from the TV. Mom was sobbing. Dad looked like he might cry himself, and I swear his eyes were starting to freeze over in a flashback, but his arms were around mom, trying to comfort her. Bash was confused, asking what he meant by that. And me? I don't know what I was feeling. Numb, mostly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and got to my feet, running outside as fast as my feet would carry me. I heard dad calling after me, but I didn't care. I needed to get out. It felt like there was a lack of air in my house that was suffocating me.

I was tempted to keep running…to go to the woods and run through them until I was calmed down. But it was freezing out, and I didn't even have a jacket on. Mom and dad would be furious. Before I knew I was going there, I ended up outside another house in Victor's Village, and I was opening the door.

"Well look who it is." He chuckled, taking another swig of liquor straight from the bottle. "Can't say I'm surprised to see you here, sweetheart. Your mother did the same thing before."

"Haymitch." I sighed, exasperated, going to join him at the kitchen table. He hasn't had a drink in weeks. I guess it's safe to assume he saw the announcement. In fact, I can still hear it on in his living room.

"A boy and girl tribute shall be reaped from each of the 13 districts, as well as the capitol."

I shook my head, tuning it all out, and looking back at Haymitch. He did win the games, and he mentored my parents. He saved their lives, after all. He may be a drunk, but he was one hell of a genius drunk. He had to have had a plan.

"Are you here to judge me all night?" he scoffed as I eyed the bottle in his hand. "Or do you expect me to tell you everything's gonna be just fine? Cause either way you're shit out of luck, kid."

"I came for a drink." I said, taking the bottle out of his hand and pouring it down my throat, ignoring the burn as it went down.

"Just like her." He chuckled, amused. I rolled my eyes. It's not the first time I've come here to drink. Though it's pretty brave of Haymitch to let me, after my dad gave him a black eye last time, when he caught me over here. Then again, I think he's more scared of me than dad. Haha that's pretty funny. "So I guess you know how this is gonna go down."

I nodded. "It'll probably be rigged. They wouldn't let the chance to bring the little mockingjay into all the action slip away."

He shrugged. "It's possible. Be prepared for it, but it's not definite."

"No matter what, just be straight with me. I can take it." I said. "I'm not gonna freak out, I know it wouldn't help anything."

"You're one tough kid, you know. You got the best of your mother and father in you." He told me.

I nodded, not sure what to say. I wasn't used to Haymitch being all mushy like this, it scared me a little. I like our bickering smart ass relationship. That's how it always was with my God-father.

The door swung open and in came my dad, red faced and panting. His eyes widened in relief when he saw me, then they narrowed in aggravation as he stomped over to us and sat down.

"I should have known you'd be here." He said, taking the bottle out of my hand and sitting it down on the table, just out of my reach. His face softened, then he opened his mouth to say something.

I glared at him halfheartedly. "Don't sugar coat anything. I know I'm probably going in."

Dad frowned, looking defeated. His eyes were glassy, like he had just gotten back from a flashback before he came in. Then he shocked me and Haymitch by grabbing the bottle and taking a swig of it.

I grinned, it was funny to see my dad drink. Even if it was just to drown himself in his sorrows, he lightened up a little after that. The three of us even managed to have a few laughs.

"Remember your bachelor party?" Haymitch said, grinning deviously at my dad.

"Barely, by the time you were through with me." Dad laughed. That's right, laughed. I was grateful for tonight. I might not get many more opportunity's to see him like this. Plus, he was so tipsy from not drinking in so long, that he hasn't even noticed that I was on my 3rd glass of whiskey. "Didn't I keep trying to get to the bakery to make a Katniss cake?"

"You what?" I laughed.

"I wanted to make a sculpture of your mom out of cake, like a life size replica, for the wedding." He chuckled.

"When I locked him in, he settled for finger painting her out of the chocolate syrup we spilled on the floor." Haymitch explained, grinning widely.

I raised my eye brows. "Seriously? Chocolate syrup?"

"Drinking game." Haymitch shrugged.

"No hot chicks?" I asked.

Dad shook his head frantically. "Of course not."

"Your dad wouldn't allow that. And your mom woulda had my head for it." Haymitch slurred a little.

I grinned. She really would have. Speak of the devil…

"You can not be serious right now." Her voice was deadly, and all 3 of us froze, staring at each other in panic.

"Honey-"

"Don't 'honey' me!" she snapped at dad, marching over to the table. Dad jumped to his feet, losing his balance for a second before grabbing the table and steadying himself. She glared at him. "Look at Lily! She's drunk! I can't believe you would just sit there and get _drunk_ with our teenage daughter."

"Come on, Katniss. You did-"

"No, Haymitch. You, I can believe, but Peeta, you should know better." She said, and dad hung his head in shame.

"Lighten up, mom. They were just having fun." I told her.

"You're 16 years old! You are too young to be 'having fun' by getting drunk." she said looking down at me.

"And you weren't?" I shot back.

She glared at me for a moment before pulling a chair over and sitting down beside me, grabbing my glass and downing it. I grinned. And the four of us had the best bonding session we have in a long time. It was stuff like this I was gonna miss.


	2. The Return of Gale Hawthorne

The next day, the peacekeepers came in by the truck load. There were at least 2 of them outside…everywhere. I had to keep reminding myself to act natural around them, before I remembered I hadn't done anything wrong.

Still…I hated having eyes on me at all times. They made the fences electric too…something mom says hasn't happened since she was my age. So no more hunting. I was really hating this.

"How am I supposed to practice?" I ranted as I came home from my shift at the bakery. "They're doing this on purpose. So I won't be ready."

"What are you talking about?" Bash called from the couch. I hadn't realized he was home.

"Nothing." I said quickly. We had all been avoiding really talking about the games to him. He was only 12, he shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

"Ready for what?" He said, then his eyes widened in realization and he stared at me. "You think you're going in to the games."

"No." I said, but then I realized I shouldn't lie to him. It might be easier if he's expecting it. So he has more time to say goodbye. "I don't know. It would make sense."

"Then…I could be going into the games, too." He said calmly.

"No!" I said, rushing over to him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "No, no. That's not going to happen to you. I won't let it."

"There's nothing you could do, Lil." He said, and hearing it hit me like a slap in the face. "You can't even volunteer like mom did for Aunt Prim. Cause you're a girl."

"Hey, look at me." I said, looking into his big grey eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. I smiled halfheartedly and ruffled his hair, turning on my heel and going back outside.

"Where are you going?" he called after me.

"For a walk."

"But mom said to come straight home after work."

"I did." I grinned. "And now I'm going back out. Don't worry, I'll be home before the stupid peace keeper's curfew."

I rushed out of Victor Village, just needing to get away for a while. I couldn't bear the thought of Bash getting reaped. Couldn't even comprehend it. Honestly, it never even seemed like a possibility. It couldn't be.

I went to an old shed I used to play in with my friend, Finn, when we were kids. I hadn't thought of him in a while, and I wondered how this was affecting him. His dad, Finnick Odair, was in the third quarter quell with my parents, and he proved to be one of their best allies, and eventually, friend. He was in love with a girl named Annie Cresta, who went a little crazy after she won one of the Hunger Games. They got married during the rebellion, and then they got pregnant. Finnick was killed in the war, like my Aunt Prim and so many others, and Annie was left alone to raise the baby all by herself.

She ended up pulling through and showing everybody how strong she was. I think Finnick would be proud. Annie and her son, Finn, live in District 4 now, where they're from. They used to come visit a few times a year, and Finn and I were best friends. We used to play together all the time as kids, he's only 2 years older than me, so I guess he's 18 now. I haven't saw him since he was 14. And we used to talk on the phone, but we lost touch about 2 years ago. It's hard to stay close when you never see someone.

I heard a noise from outside, and reached for the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a broom. I was expecting to see a peacekeeper when the doors swung open, but I definitely wasn't expecting the man who was standing there.

He looked so familiar, it had to be him. He stared at me quizzically, like he knew me and was trying to place me with a name.

Knowing his, I had the upper hand.

"Gale?"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, closing the door behind him. I shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. I knew his face, it was burned into the back of my head. He was fairly handsome, with chiseled cheek bones, he had grey eyes and dark hair, with olive skin, like my mother. Like most people from the seam.

I had seen his picture in my history books, he was a leader in the rebellion. And my mother's best friend, beforehand. He was in love with her. Or at least I heard he was. Before he bombed my aunt and took off to District 2.

"You're Katniss' daughter, right?" he asked, making conversation. I really can't imagine why. I nodded. "You look just like her. Did she show you this place?"

"No." I said. He stared at me, forcing me to go on. "I found it with my friend when we were kids."

He nodded. "Me and your mom used to come here sometimes to talk. Or to just get away from it all and think."

We sat there in silence for a while until I couldn't take it anymore. The question had been eating me up ever since I heard about him. "Why did you leave?"

"What?" he sounded shocked. I looked at him like he had done to me, pressing him to go on. "I… It's complicated."

"Try me." I dared.

"Okay." Gale sighed, nodding. He probably knew he owed it to me. He did kill my aunt, after all. It's his fault I'm stuck with this stupid name too. "I left so that your mom could be with your dad. We were friends, but…it was complicated-"

"I know." I butt in. "You were in love with her. She loved you, too."

He seems surprised that I knew this, but goes on anyway. "I know. But she loved him more. She needed him, and he needed her. She was so happy with him, I could see it whenever she looked at him."

"Why didn't you fight for her?" I had to ask.

He laughed, looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. "Whose side are you on?"

"My dad's. Don't get me wrong, I hate you." I stated bluntly.

His face fell. "Oh."

"But I just want to know."

"I did fight for her. But then I realized she was happy with him. And that was all I ever wanted, for her to be happy. So I had to let her go. I took the job in District 2 cause I had to get away. I was glad she was happy but I couldn't just stay here and watch her be happy with your dad…and have a family, no offense…it was too hard to watch." He explained.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at him. "Then why are you here now?"

"Uh uh, little lady. My turn to ask some questions."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine."

"What's your name?"

"Lily Primrose Mellark." I know I didn't need to add all of it, but I figured it would sting more.

"That's pretty." He said quietly, and I knew he was thinking about my Aunt. "Why do you hate me?"

"You killed my aunt." I deadpanned.

His eyes flashed with anger, and for a second I was a little scared. "Everybody thinks that! It's not true. Yes, the bombs were my proto-type. But I didn't make the call for them to be dropped there. I wouldn't do that to kids, no matter where they were from. And I sure as hell wouldn't do it while our people were in there helping them. I would _never _hurt Prim. I loved her like she was my own sister. Your mother should have known that."

"She did." I murmured.

"You can believe what you want, and hate me for it. But I would have died for Prim in a heartbeat. She was my family." He said, and I could hear his voice breaking as he re-lived her death, like I had seen my mom do so many times, on the anniversary of the day she died, or on Prim's birthday.

"I believe you." I finally said. "I guess I can't hate you now. After all, you did save my dad too. Even though you hate him."

"I don't hate your dad." Gale said, which really surprised me. He must have noticed the confusion on my face. "I wanted to. But he makes it difficult when he's so good all the time."

"I know." I chuckled. It got quiet again, and I know he wanted to ask about my mom, but couldn't work up the courage to. So I helped him out a bit.

"She's good, you know. She's been happy for the most part." Up until now, I don't add.

He smiles, nodding. "That's good."

"I have a brother, Bash. He's twelve."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Gale nodded. "My son is 17. Mason."

"What brings you back here?" I ask.

"The games." He says lowly, and you can see the anger in his eyes again, but I'm not scared this time. I know it's not towards me. "My fiancé and I were here visiting when she went into labor, so Mason was born here. You're supposed to come to the District you were born in for the reaping."

I knew the drill. "So you had to bring him back for the reaping. Got it. You're here a little early, though. It's not for a few days."

"I know, I sort of missed home though." He told me.

"Is your wife here, too?"

Gale shook his head. "She passed away."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, feeling awkward for even asking.

"Don't be, it's okay. It happened a long time ago." He said with a sad smile.

"Do you- nevermind."

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Sometimes I speak before my brain catches up with me."

"Just tell me." He insists.

I sigh. "Do you…still love my mom?"

I don't wanna seem insecure about my mom and dad's relationship. I know how much they love each other; God they practically need each other. I don't think they could live without one another. But until now their lives were pretty boring…and Gale is pretty handsome…

But I'm just being silly. I'm sure I've got nothing to worry about.

"Yes." He admits. "But not the way you're thinking. I care about her, like a little sister, almost."

I nodded in understanding. "Are you nervous? About the reaping?"

"Mason's a tough kid. He'll be fine." He sounded so sure.

"I doubt he'll get picked anyway." I shrugged.

"You're strong too. You'd be the one to make it out of there alive." I shivered, his words of encouragement sounded like he was foreshadowing something.

"I should probably get home." I said, standing up and looking back at Gale.

He nodded. "It was nice talking to you, Lily. And I mean what I said."

I wasn't sure what part he was talking about, but I nodded and was on my way, pondering what just happened the whole way home.

When I got home I bumped into my mother, and looked up at her wide eyed and guilty.

"Hey, there." She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Gale's here." I blurted out.

"What?" she said, looking at me in confusion. Then something clicked. "For the reaping."

I nodded.

"You talked to him?" she asked.

"Yeah." I confessed.

"Talked to who?" dad asked as he came in the room, flour smeared across his cheek.

"Dad. I thought you were at the bakery?" I said dumbly.

He looked me over skeptically. "I came home early to surprise my family. Who did you talk to?"

"Gale." I said quietly.

Dad's lips pressed into a thin line, and I could see him fighting off a flashback. Mom took a step towards him, but I was quicker, and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I whispered, burying my face in his chest. He was stiff as a board for a minute, and then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"It's okay, princess." He said, and I knew he was back. "What did he say?"

I pulled back, and looked in his eyes to make sure he was really okay. It seemed that he was. "He's here with his son for the reaping."

I decided to leave the rest out. At least for now. I didn't want to upset dad. I knew Gale was still a pretty touchy subject for him.

We all just kind of walked on eggshells with each other for the next few days. Nobody wanted to argue, knowing how much everything was about to change. Even with the most optimistic thinking, things would change. Say we got lucky and neither me, nor Bash are reaped, Mom, Dad, and Haymitch are still getting shipped off to the Capitol for the games to be mentors. And I don't know if Bash and I would be tagging along or not.

The night before reaping day, Haymitch came over for dinner. We all talked, like it was just a normal day. But we all knew it felt like a goodbye meal. We didn't know exactly who or what it was a goodbye to yet, but we knew it was goodbye to the life that we knew.

It was starting to bug me that nobody would talk about it. I just kept telling myself it was for Bash's sake. Still, not talking about it isn't gonna change what will happen.

Haymitch went home earlier than usual, claiming he was tired, but we all knew he was going home to get drink. I was tempted to join him, but I knew I needed this time to bond with my family while I could. We needed this togetherness, to keep us all going.

I woke up panting in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I was in the arena, and so was Bash. He was trying to kill me. And I was terrified, I was scared that he had such a hateful look his eyes. I wasn't scared to die, I was scared they had changed him forever. I just stood there, letting him kill me. Hoping he'd make it out of this with a piece of himself. Then I woke up, just as I died.

I went downstairs to see my dad was on the couch, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey." I said quietly, when I was a few feet behind him, so he didn't get scared and think I was sneaking up on him. Me and Bash know not to sneak up on either of our parents. I wonder if I'll be like that if I make it out of the games.

"Lily." He smiled, patting the spot next to him for me to sit down. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Bad dream." I breathed, sitting down and leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and I felt safe. It made me sad, knowing I probably wasn't gonna have this for much longer. Daddy couldn't protect me forever.

He frowned, as if he could hear my thoughts. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head, and he smiled slightly. "Your mom never does, either."

"I saw your paintings the other day." I told him. "You haven't done that since I was little. Does that mean you've been having bad dreams again, too?"

"The games coming back…it affects everyone. No matter what the outcome. It should have ended with us." Said Dad quietly.

"But it didn't." I looked up at him. "They had the 76th Hunger Games for the capitol children."

"That's right."

"And mom voted for it. Were you mad at her for that?"

"I can never stay mad at your mom for long. I'm lucky she puts up with me." Dad grinned a little bit. I never understood why he loves her so much. She doesn't deserve him. Even I think less of her for putting more innocent children through that; she knows first-hand how hard the games are. Maybe I deserve to go in. Maybe that's karma paying her back. I still love her though. Despite anything she's ever done, I'll always love her. Just like dad. "But yes, I didn't agree with keeping the games going any longer. I just wanted them to be over with."

"I love you, dad." I breathed, snuggling into him as a wave of sleepiness hit me.

"I love you too, Princess." He said, kissing the top of my head. "Always.


	3. The Reaping

I woke up to see that dad had fallen asleep beside me, and mom came out and joined us on the couch at some point, and was curled up in his lap. I slithered out of dad's arm and stretched out, getting up to grab a shower before the reaping. I gasped as I tripped over something on the floor, breaking the fall with my arms so I didn't hit my face.

Turns out I tripped over my brother, was sleeping on the floor with his blanket and pillow. I grinned and kissed his hair before getting back to my feet and continuing on my way to the shower.

I must have taken longer than I thought, for when I came out, I smelled the breakfast dad was cooking, and was met with a very chipper Effie Trinket.

"Effie!" I gasped, clutching my towel closer to me as she enveloped me in a hug. I patted her back awkwardly, eyeing the prep team behind her, who were looking at me with this gleam in their eyes; like I was a blank campus they could do anything they want with. Oh crap.

"Darling, you've grown! And you're so pretty!" she turns back to her team. "We've got half an hour. We can make that work, yes?" They nodded. "Let's get to it, then! We have a schedule to maintain!"

"Oh, but Effie, I-"

The green haired, pink eye lashed, woman pushed me in the direction of my room, sending the 3 ladies and 2 men in with me.

I clutched my towel as I stared at them all. "Um, a little privacy, please? I need to get dressed."

I reached for the outfit I had laid out on my bed, and the one man picked it up and looked at it in disgust. "Oh dear, we got here just in time. Burn this." He says, handing it back to one of the women.

"Hey!" I object, and the other man steps up unzipping a bag he had in his hand.

"I'm Cinna's nephew, he worked for your mother." He said, kindly.

I nodded, I had heard all about Cinna, he played a big part in the rebellion, and he was a good friend of my mother. He was killed for it.

"I picked up a few tricks from him when I was a kid, and I think you'll like them." He said, pulling out a short, simple white dress, trimmed with a black collar, and black buttons down the top, with a thin belt around the waist.

"If they're anything like this, I'll love them." I smiled, taking the dress and holding it in front of me. "Sweet and simple. It's perfect."

He grinned. "I had a feeling you would. I'm Chisel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, feeling like Effie would applaud me on my manners if she were in here.

"Likewise. If only it were under different circumstances." He said, and I decided right then and there I liked this guy. He hadn't let the capitol get to him. He dressed pretty normal, and looked similar to his uncle, who I'd seen in photos.

"Agreed. I'm gonna go put this on…and then I guess you guys can do your thing." I said, leaving them to go get changed. The dress complimented me nicely, it came down to about mid-thigh. When I went back in my room, I slipped in the socks and ankle length black boots they had left out for me, sitting on the bed and letting them work away fixing my hair, nails, and make up.

"Should we go with a French braid? To represent Katniss?" One of them whispered to the other.

"No." I cut in, loudly. "I like my hair down long. I don't want people to think I'm a carbon copy of my mother, cause I'm not."

"She's right. Long waves should do nicely. Go with thick curls." Said Chisel, and I shot him a grateful smile.

I was surprised how much like myself I looked when they were through with me. I had seen pictures of my mother where they caked on make-up and dressed her so Capitol-like I hardly recognized her.

"Well? What do you think?"

Even my make-up was modest, just a little eye liner and mascara, with light tan eye shadow and blush, and shiny pink lip gloss. I looked sweet…innocent. I think that's what they were going for. They wanted to make a statement.

"I like it." I smiled. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Chisel spoke for them. "Let's get you out there, we don't have much time."

I went down into the living room to see they had gotten to Bash, and my parents too. We all looked good, but subtle.

"Ten minutes, people!" Effie called from the top of the stairs, coming down as fast as her five inch heels would carry her.

"You ready?" Dad asked, looking at me.

"Yeah." I shot him a quick smile. Was I ready? I don't know. I hoped so.

I hugged Chisel, and thanked him again. Then the prep teams got ready to go while my family and I headed outside. Haymitch came out and walked with us, bickering with Effie the whole way there.

We said our goodbyes as we got there, even though we knew we'd see them again. Just in case. Then I walked my brother up to get in line.

He looked so grown up and handsome in his little white dress shirt and tan pants. My little guy.

"I'm nervous." He breathed, and we got up to a table where they were pricking your finger for a blood test.

"Don't be." I ruffled his hair. "You'll be fine."

"I'm nervous for you." He said. I felt horrible. It had never occurred to me how me going into the games might affect Bash. I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him how much I loved him. Or that he was my favorite person in the whole world. I'd do anything for that kid.

He flinched as they pricked his finger and I smiled. There was no was they'd send in a naïve little boy like that. They want entertainment. They want fighters. He was safe.

I got my blood sample, and walked Bash up to the 12 year old boy's line.

"I love you with all my heart." I told him, kissing his cheek. "Be brave for me, okay?"

He nodded. "I love you too."

I started to walk away, and he spun me back around and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tighter, grinning at how he seemed so little, yet he was a little taller than me.

"Get in line!" A peacekeeper yelled, yanking me away from him by my arm.

"I'm going!" I yelled back in his face, glaring daggers at him through his helmet. I shrugged my arm away from him and shot him another glare behind my back as I made my way over to the 16 year old girls section.

Effie goes to the center of the stage, and all eyes are on her.

"Hello everybody! Happy Hunger games! Best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She says with a wide grin and a chipper voice, but I can see it's as fake as the wig on head. Even the always happy Effie is feeling our pain today.

"As always, ladies first! The girl tribute for District 12 is…"

As she pulls the little white paper out of the jar, I'm bracing myself to hear my name. I prepare to step forward, and go up on stage…

"Milly McNalty!"

I step forward, and then my hearing catches up with me. Wait, what?

I look around, and see a little girl crying as the peace keepers drag her forward. There's a boy about my age screaming for her, making his way towards her. I recognize him as Josh McNalty, a boy I've been going to school with since first grade. He was always sweet, and shy, and smart. He didn't talk much, but I knew could tell he was a good kid. And now he was screaming to save his little sister, and there was nothing he could do about it.

I hadn't realized I was running towards them until I got there. Josh was pulling one of the peace keepers off of Milly and then he got whacked in the face with a nightstick. I gasped as Josh fell to the ground grabbing his nose as blood spurted out of it.

Now they were yanking the 11 year old blonde haired girl away as she was hysterically crying for her brother. I felt a tug on my heart as I saw aunt Prim in her face. I had only seen a picture of her once or twice, but she looked just like her. Right down to her blonde hair being pulled back in 2 braids.

"Let her go!" I cried, trying to get the peacekeepers off of her. "Stop!"

I didn't see it coming until the nightstick slammed into my forehead and I was flying back on the ground. I could hear my family screaming in the back ground but my head was throbbing too loud for me to make out their words.

"What was that, girl?" the peacekeeper smirks down at me, and I recognize him as the one who pulled me away from my brother. I forced myself up to my feet, and stepped closer so my face was inches from his.

"I said let. Her. Go." I spat through my teeth. He backhanded me and I stumbled back again.

This time Josh was on his feet, and he caught me and steadied me. I shot him an appreciative look, and he mirrored it.

I glared back at the peacekeeper, feeling the warm blood drip down my face over the sting of his slap.

"Stay out of it." He spat, turning back to grab poor sobbing Milly. "There's _nothing_ you can do about it."

"I volunteer!" Someone shouted. I looked around, and all eyes were on me. Some looked horrified, some looked proud…some looked flat out pitiful. And I realized I was the one who had screamed out. The peacekeepers stared at me, like they were wondering if they heard right. It made my blood boil, and I got my nerve back. "I volunteer as tribute."

I looked down at Milly, and caught her looking up at me which such amazement that I knew I had made the right decision. Josh looked at me gratefully, but sadly, and I smiled, letting him know I was happy with my choice.

The peacekeeper who hit me reached out for my arm, and I flinched away. I growled, "I'm going."

I walked up on stage, and Effie looked at me with such sad eyes, I thought she might cry and those pink eye lashes would get all over the place.

She pulled me into a quick hug, then I took my spot as she announced me. "Your District 12 tribute, Lily Mellark!"

Some people applauded. Some just looked up sadly. And one person…a mother, in the back…who looked like Milly and Josh…she raised 3 fingers, in salute.

She held them up, strong and proud, and I shot her a sweet smile. My mother had taught me about how those fingers represented a sign of respect. That was when she got shot in the center of her forehead.

"No!" I cried out as the blood splattered and she fell backwards. Two peace keepers rushed over and took her away. And I saw Josh pick up Milly and carry her away from all of this mess. Their poor mother…Just…Oh my God.

What did I just get myself into?

Mom was staring at me, completely horrorstruck. Is this what she went through? I knew about the games but was all the other stuff this horrible? I had a new found sympathy for her and all I wanted to do was hug her.

I could tell Effie was also in shock beside me as she quivered, trying to regain her composure.

"And…And the boy tribute for District 12 is…"

Her eyes widened as she read the small slip of paper. "Sebastian Mellark."

"NO!" I cried sinking to my knees and losing it. Can I volunteer? No. I already did. Plus he's a boy. I can't save him. I can't. There's nothing I can do. I _promised _him I wouldn't let this happen. There's nothing I can do. I can't do this. I can't. I can't take it. I sobbed, on my knees, in front of everyone, showing them all just how weak I was, something I never do. And I didn't even care. I just wanted to save my baby brother.

I looked up to see mom sobbing, Dad trying to calm her down and hold himself together, and Haymitch just looked like he was in complete and utter shock.

Sebastian was walking towards the stage, followed by 2 peacekeepers, his face blank. I wanted him to look at me. I wanted to jump on the peacekeepers and tell him to run away. But I knew he wouldn't get away fast enough. They'd shoot us both on the spot. I was helpless.

"I volunteer as tribute." A husky, masculine voice called out, and my head snapped up. I swore I was hearing things. But then I saw a boy. A tall, muscular boy moving out of the 17 year old boy's line. He had grey eyes, dark brown, almost black, hair, and olive skin. He had a chiseled looking jaw line too…like…Gale.

That was it. He was a carbon copy of Gale in the pictures from when he was in the rebellion. It must have been his son. But why would he do that for us? He didn't even know us.

I sucked in a breath and looked for Gale in the crowd. Sure enough, there he was in the back, looking at his son with pride. Then he looked at me, meeting my eyes, and he smiled a little.

"Hey," the husky voice said. I looked up to see him offering me his hand. I took it, and let him pull me up.

"There you have it!" Effie exclaimed. "For the first time in District 12 history, TWO volunteers! Your District tributes, Lily Mellark, and-"

She put the microphone in front of Gale's son's mouth. He looked at it for a second, then murmured, "Mason Hawthorne."

"Lily Mellark and Mason Hawthorne!" She reiterated. More people clapped this time. Mason and I shared a glance, and then we were being ushered away into a train.

"Wait…wait! I'm supposed to get to say good bye to my brother." I told them.

"We have orders to keep moving, Miss." One of the peacekeepers said.

"No. Bash. Bash!" I called out to him.

"Lily!"

"Bash, I'm sorry!" Sorry for leaving you. Sorry I'll miss you growing up. Sorry I won't know your kids and be the funny story-telling aunt I always wanted to be. "I love you!" So much. So much more than you'll ever know. More than anyone. I hope you know that.

"I love you!" he cried, looking at me so sad that it broke my heart. Looking at me like it was the last time he'd ever see me again.

And then I was on the train, barely remembering how I got there. I was in the hallway, following Effie with Mason at my side. I knew this wasn't her fault, but I was pissed.

"We were supposed to get to say goodbye." I said quietly, my voice full of venom.

"They wanted us right on the train, we're leaving in a minute." Said Effie. "It will be okay. Your parents will be your mentors, you'll get to see them plenty of times over the next few days."

"What about Bash?" I asked, forcing her to turn around and look me in the eyes. "What about Gale?"

Mason's eyes flash over to me, surprised I brought up his father. I went on, "He's not gonna get the chance to say goodbye to his son. How is that okay?!"

For once, I had shocked Effie into silence. Good.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said, shoving past her and going into a compartment far down, so nobody would bother me.

After about 20 minutes of looking at everything out the window as we passed by it, the door slid open.

"That was a really brave thing you did back there."

I turned to look at my mother, and smiled a little. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." She breathed, opening her arms to me. I got up and hugged her. I can't even remember the last time I hugged my mom. We weren't very touchy feely people. But we needed this right now. We needed each other. "I'm so so proud of you."

We sat down, and just talked for a while.

"I wish you didn't have to go through all of this." She said, which I understood. I remember hearing once that she never wanted to have kids, cause she didn't want us to grow up in a world where we have to fight for our lives. "But I could never blame you for taking the place of that little girl. I'd hope I could've done the same thing."

"But you did, mom." I told her, smiling. "That's what inspired me. That's what you did for Prim."

"But she was my sister. You hardly knew that little girl."

"I knew that she couldn't survive out there. She wouldn't even have a chance. She reminded me of Prim, mom." I confessed.

"I know." She nodded, smiling sadly as she stroked me hair. "Me too. And Rue."

Ah Rue. The eleven year old girl my mom grew attached to in the games. She died in mom's arms, she sung her to sleep.

"I don't regret my decision." I told her. "The way she looked at me…I know I did the right thing."

"Your father and I are so proud of you. No matter what you do." I could hear the subtext. We'll still love you, even if you kill people.

I nodded. "The woman that was shot…that was Milly's mom. I knew her brother, Josh…I knew him from school."

"I thought so." Mom nodded. "I see you met Gale's son."

"Not really." I shook my head. "Why do you think he volunteered for Bash?"

"I don't know." Mom said, looking lost in thought.

"Do you think Gale put him up to it?" I asked. She was silent. "It wasn't his fault, mom."

"What?" she looked at me, like something depended on it.

"With Prim. That wasn't his fault. I talked to him about it."

"Oh. I hoped not. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad was already upset…I didn't get the chance."

She nodded in understanding. "We should go get your head checked out. That looks pretty bad."

I nodded, getting up to go with her to find the medic. I usually would have fought her on it, but I knew I couldn't have that getting infected. I need my strength now more than ever.

"Lily." Dad said, pulling me into his chest as soon as we stepped into the hallway. I hugged him back, relieved he was going on this journey with me, at least for a little while. He had already done this twice. I hope it didn't bring on too many flashbacks. But I was glad I would have my safety blanket, even if it's just for a little while longer.

"Where's Bash?" I asked as I pulled away.

"At his friend's house. They agreed to look after him until we get home." Said mom.

"Good." I nodded.

"Let's get you to the medic," dad said, leading the way after he looked at the dried blood on my face, again.

Apparently I now have a concussion, so I can't sleep tonight. That shouldn't be a problem anyway.

"You." Haymitch said as he stumbled out into the hallway, a bottle of gin in his hand. "That was one of the dumbest things you've ever done."

"Gee, thanks Haymitch." I rolled my eyes. "Real supportive."

"Lily Flower! There you are!" A purple haired member of my prep team called, beckoning the rest of my team to follow her.

"Uh yeah." I said, eyeing them suspiciously until I saw Chisel take the lead. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to be your prep-team until the games." He said, shooting me a wink. "And for the victory tour."

Wow. Somebody has a lot of faith in me.

"You just made me up two hours ago." I chuckled. "I think I'm still intact."

"But now we need to get you ready for the parade, you've got to shine!" the other man said.

"All the other tributes will be there, too. You can mingle after." Said one of the women.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Oh yeah. Mingling is totally my thing."

Mom laughed from behind me. "Better get used to playing dress up, you're in for a lot of it."

"Can I just skip to the games please?" I asked, making some of them chuckle.

I was dead serious though.


	4. Finnick Odair the Second

I looked in the mirror, taking in my poofy, black, coal inspired dress. With ruffles. And poofy shoulders. The works. I could barely move. To say I hated it would be an understatement. I had to say, I was disappointed in Chisel. His last dress, which was my style, had me pretty hopeful that the rest would be like that.

Oh well. At least my make-up wasn't so bad. They had covered up the cut on my forehead nicely, you could only see it if you were looking for it. My hair was curled and pulled up on top my head, and my eye shadow was a shimmering silver. My lips were painted silver too. It was a bit much, but it was pretty.

Chisel walked me out to my carriage, where Effie and Mason were standing. I noticed he was dressed similar to me, in a dressy black suit.

"You look…um…nice." He said, taking in the dress and trying not to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes. "I could say the same to you."

My sarcasm knocked the grin right of his face, and I smirked.

"Alright, everybody in! It's about to start! In, in!" Effie rushed us, and I followed in after Mason.

"Your uncle would love what you've done with her dress." Effie giggled.

I scoffed as we started moving. Mumbling, "Not even coal itself would like this thing."

"Hmm?" asked Mason, trying to read my lips.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I tried to smile, and wave at the crowd, but my movements felt limited. Then, as were halfway up the stage, I felt my hair slipping out of its ties. Whoops, nice job, purple lady.

I felt a little panicked as my dress started unravelling itself. I glanced at Mason and saw he had the same problem. I looked straight forward, trying to keep my smile up as I felt my hair come down over my shoulders and my clothes fell off all together. There were gasps from the crowd and all eyes were on us. Shit. Were we naked?

I looked up at the screen and saw that we weren't, instead we were sparking. I had on a strapless sparkling silver dress that hugged every curve I had. It was like a long flowing body glove. I hardly recognized the girl on the screen, she looked gorgeous. It took me a second to put it together, what this diamond themed look had to do with coal mining. Then I remembered, when you apply enough pressure to coal, it becomes a jewel. Mason's tux was just as amazing, he had the same glittery glow.

I looked at him with a grin in amazement, and he took me in as our carriage came to a stop. "Wow." He breathed. "Lily, you look amazing."

"Thanks." I grinned. "Chisel is a genius."

"That's not what I-"

"Tiger Lily!"

My head snapped around at the all too familiar nickname. It couldn't be.

But it was. Walking over to my carriage was none other than my blonde haired, blue eyed, super tan,…way more built than I remembered...best friend.

"Finn!" I cried, hopping out and running into his hug. He picked me up and spun me around.

"You look so beautiful, I hardly recognized you!" He teased me, his laughter booming.

I shot him a playful glare as he put me down. "That's what happens when you don't come see me for 4 years!"

He pouted. "Well you haven't called me for two!"

"I'm sorry, I've been a little busy!"

"Oh yeah?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Oh you know, I've been bulking up." I said holding up my tiny arms as if I was flexing these big bulging muscles. "Getting ready to go fight and stuff."

He chuckled. "I can see that. What do you bench now? Rabbits?"

"Hey, I've carried quite a few doe all the way home!" I defended, grinning. Then I poked his biceps. "What about you? Taking steroids or something? Where did these come from?"

"Oh, these little things?" he said, flexing. I laughed, remembering how he used to pretend to be buff when he was a scrawny little 14 year old. "They're just from fishing."

"What do you catch, great white sharks?" I asked.

We burst out in laugher and hug again, giddy to be reunited. The circumstances hadn't really set in yet.

"How's mom?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She's been okay. How bout the Mellarks?"

"They're fine. I'm sure you'll see them later." I said.

"So what's the deal with your boyfriend? He's been glaring daggers at me this whole time." Finn whispered with a smirk. I followed his gaze to my carriage, where Mason looked away as soon as I met his eyes.

"Mason? We just met today." I told him.

"Oh so it's that love at first sight type thing." Finn nodded, grinning. "Nice."

"Stop!" I laughed, hitting his arm. "He volunteered for Bash."

"Really?" he asked, looking at Mason again. "That was brave. I can't even imagine the thought of you guys going in together."

"I know." I nodded. "Or Bash going in at all. He's so little."

"I would have looked out for him." Says Finn.

"I know." I smiled gratefully. "So what's your story? You got reaped?"

"Nah some little kid did. I figured I'm bigger, stronger. My mom made it out. And Dad did twice. So why not me?" he explained.

I nodded. Finn's always been a good kid like that. "Same."

"You volunteered?" He seemed surprised.

"What?" I laughed. "You can play the hero and I can't?"

"No, I know how reckless you are-" I glared at him, and he corrected himself. "Sorry. Brave. But you're so little."

"Just cause I'm little doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know that. I just worry about you, kid."

"Yeah well…if your so worried than let's keep in touch after this, kay?" I say.

We started cracking up again. I love that Finn gets my dark sense of humor like that. Everyone else gets mad at me.

"Making friends already?" Mason says with a tight grin, coming up beside me and looking Finn over, like he was sizing him up.

I laughed. "Mason, this is my old friend, Finn. Finn, Mason Hawthorne."

"Finnick O'dair. The second." Finn said, extending his hand. Mason shook it, and you could tell they were trying to see who was stronger. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Mason said, still not pulling away. God, boys are so stupid.

"Break it up, macho men." I said, pulling both of their arms away.

They both looked at me like kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Yeah, that's right, I called you guys out. What are you gonna do about it?

"So Finn, how's your partner?" I asked.

"Her name's Chelsea Withers." He said, rolling his eyes and jerking his thumb in her direction. "She's the really ditsy looking blonde."

"That's not nice!" I giggled, slapping his arm.

Finn held his hands up in defense. "She actually is though! She can't even hold an intellectual conversation, it's really bad. She asks if she looks okay every thirty seconds. So much for a district alliance."

"That's okay, though. Not all districts form alliances." I told him.

"But it's smarter to." Mason cut in.

I looked at him. "Not really."

"You already know your partners strengths." Mason tries to reason.

"And they know your weaknesses." I say, shooting him a look that makes him back down a bit. "It doesn't work out for everybody."

Mason scoffed. "It seemed to work our pretty good for your parents."

"My parents aren't like everybody else." I snapped back.

"I'm gonna…go…I'll catch you later, Lils." Finn excused himself. He never liked tension. I gave him a curt nod, before returning my burning gaze to Mason.

"Neither are we." Really? That was the best he could come up with.

I rolled my eyes. "So what? You're saying you want to be allies?"

"I think that's the best bet for both of us." He said.

"Oh really?" I said, raising my eye brows and waiting for an explanation.

"You're the only person that I know I can trust right now." Mason said, barely above a whisper as his eyes darted around suspiciously.

I laughed. "What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I just know." He said, waving me off.

"And why should I trust you? You're from District 2. How do I know you're not gonna team up with the careers?"

"Because I volunteered for your brother." He deadpanned.

I frowned. "How do I know that was out of the goodness of your heart? What if you have this sick goal of getting me all alone in the arena and killing me and that was your plan all along?"

"Wouldn't I have just killed you on the train?" he asked, humoring me.

"But then you'd be arrested. If you did it in the games not only would you not face the law, but you'd be praised for it."

"Really? You really think that's my motive?" he had a hint of smirk on his face as his eyed me with amusement. He reminded me of his dad for a moment.

"No." I breathed. "What is your motive?"

"If you were my ally," he whispered, by my ear, grinning. "I'd tell you."

I turned to glare at him, but he was already walking away, towards the other tributes, leaving me alone and frustrated.

"I hate boys." I mutter to myself. Then I think about it, cocking my head to the side. "I hate girls too. I guess I just hate people. Yeah, that about sums it up."


	5. The Tributes

"Lily. Lily, wake up!"

"No…no! Please don't. Let me go! Just…don't. Don't kill him!" I begged, thrashing around. Just trying to escape.

"Lily!" Mason yelled, shaking my by the shoulders.

I gasped, my eyes popping open wide as I stared at him in horror. He immediately let me go and backed off, sitting on the side of the bed. I sat up, panting, trying to get my thoughts together.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, for waking him up. "They should really make these walls soundproof…considering…"

"Don't worry about it. I was already awake." He said, smiling reassuringly.

"Did you have one, too?" I asked.

Mason shook his head. "Insomniac. I barely ever sleep."

"Lucky. I'm tired all the time. I was supposed to stay up tonight, but I crashed as soon as I got in."

"Why were you supposed to stay up?" he asked, and I pointed to my head. The scar was probably more visible now that the make-up had faded. "Oh, concussion?"

I nodded. "Ouch." He said. "I was surprised when you volunteered for that little girl."

"Likewise. But no kid should have to go through all this." I said.

"No, they shouldn't. Nobody should."

"Did you know who I was?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I had a hunch. My dad told me about you."

"What did he say?" I asked.

Mason shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I should go… at least attempt to get some sleep. We have training in the morning."

I nodded. As he got up to head towards the door, I realized I didn't want him to leave. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out something stupid.

"You could stay…in here, I mean…if you want."

He turned to look at me, and stared at me for what felt like a long time, trying to read my blank expression.

Eventually, he nodded, walking back over to the bed, and freezing. He glanced at the floor.

I patted the spot beside me. "You can sleep on the bed. I don't bite."

He grinned, sitting down beside me. "I don't know…you could have some sick goal of getting me all alone and killing me in bed."

His attempt to use my own words against me send us both into a fit of laughter.

"Sounds like a decent way to go, if you ask me." I giggled, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"Might as well go out in style." Mason grinned, folding his arms behind his head as he got comfortable on his pillow.

I yawned, getting sleepy again. But I wasn't sure how to sleep. I tried lying on my back, and I just wasn't feeling it. So I flipped onto my side, and then my belly, burying my face in my pillow. It just wasn't working. I ended up tossing and turning until I got comfortable. I ended up using Mason's chest as a pillow, the sound of his heart beat easily putting me to sleep.

"Comfy?" he asked, amused.

"Mhm." I mumbled. "If I wake you up again, you can just leave me. Or hold a pillow over my head…it probably would…be better…to die…in…bed."

Mason said something after that, but I was already drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless slumber to the sound of his heart.

"Oh no." Effie's shrill voice exclaimed, way earlier than I would have liked to hear it. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Not this again. Wake up, little love birds! You two better have clothes on."

My eyes snapped open, as I realized I wasn't alone in my bed. There was an arm around my waist. And I think I remembered it belonging to Mason.

"It wasn't like that, Effie." I snapped, pulling away from Mason. I avoided looking at him all together, and slipping out of bed and pulling a t-shirt and jeans out of my closet to eat breakfast in. "I had a bad dream and we just fell asleep after that."

"Sure." Effie sing-songed in her annoyingly knowing chipped tone.

"Morning, ladies." Mason said in a sleepy morning voice.

"Get back to your own room, Mr. Hawthorne, and you better be washed up and ready for breakfast in 15 minutes." Threatened Effie.

"I'm going to shower." I said, rushing out of the room without looking either of them in the eye. God, that was awkward. You'd think we had sex.

I felt my cheeks turn pink at the thought. Something in the water at this Capitol place was definitely getting to me. I turned the shower on hot and let it burn my skin. It never got that hot at home, even though we had the best showers, in victors village. I reveled in the feeling.

I shouldn't have offered for Mason to stay last night. I should have just thanked him for waking me and sent him away. Now he's going to think we're friends. Then we're going to start acting like friends. And then I'm not going to kill him.

Okay, honestly, I don't think I could kill him anyway at this point. I mean he did save Bash. And me, when you think about it, cause if Bash were here I'd be going into the arena with a suicide wish. So no. I couldn't just kill Mason on the spot. But I could if he tried to kill me.

The thing is, the way things are going, and we'd eventually end up as allies. Then I go from not only not killing him, but I'd also be helping to keep him alive. Mason's a strong guy. The best case scenario is that we'd make it to the end and then he'd crush me like a bug. I can't have that.

I have to at least try to come home. For Bash.

Another problem is Finn. I could never kill Finn. It's not even a remote possibility. I'd die for him, and I'm pretty sure he'd do the same for me. So maybe it's best if we keep apart during the games. Let nature take its own course with the other one. I wouldn't want it to come down to the two of us. Even if one of us committed suicide, the other wouldn't be able to live it down.

This is so complicated. Can I just kill myself? Please?

I got out of the shower and got dried, then pulled on the clothes I had picked out. I brushed my teeth and hair, then went out to have breakfast with everyone. Mom, Dad, Effie, and Mason were already seated, and Haymitch came out a few seconds after me.

"Thanks for the seven wake up calls, Effie. Though they really weren't necessary." He huffs, sitting down at the end of the table, forcing me to take the last seat, next to Mason.

We bump elbows reaching for the toast. I glare at him, and he lets me get my piece first.

I pick at the rest of my food, but I'm not really hungry.

"Lily, you've hardly touched your food." Dad points out.

"Better eat up, Sweetheart." Adds Haymitch. "You'll need your strength today."

"Any advice for today?" I asked, surprised when my mother is first to answer.

"Don't let them see your strong suit. They'll assume you're good with a bow, like me. Don't prove anything. Let them wonder. You're more dangerous that way."

"She's right," says Haymitch, looking from me to Mason, addressing the both of us. "And I'm gonna tell you what I told these two right here. Make allies. It doesn't seem like fun now. But allies can make or break you in the arena."

Mason nodded.

"I assume you'll pair up with Finn. Is the girl from his district an option?" dad asked me.

"She's an idiot." I deadpanned. "And I'm not sure about Finn."

Everyone looks at me in surprise, and I can feel Mason's gaze burning through me.

"Why not?" asks mom. "He's your best friend."

"That's why. It'd be too hard, when it gets close to the end. Neither of us could do it. We're probably better off toughing it out on our own." I explained.

"You need him. At least stick together until it's down to the last few. You can't handle the careers on your own." Haymitch told me.

"I know you want to do it all on your own." Said mom. "It seems easier that way, that's what I always tried to do. But it's better to be with people who have your back. It's the only way to get you through it."

I nod, feeling a little guilty at how biased our mentors are. All three of them want me to win, nobody's even addressing Mason. And he won't say anything about it. I would. I'd be pissed. But it's not my problem to worry about, so I push it out of my head. I really need to harden myself towards him. We can not be friends.

I excused myself from the table and went to get ready for training. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and put on the red and black short sleeved training suit the capitol provided for all of us.

I went down to the room Effie showed me yesterday, waiting for the doors to open. Coincidentally, Mason ended up there just a second after me. We stood there in silence until the thick metal doors opened and let us into the training facility.

Mostly everybody else was already there, and we stopped to scope them out. Some people were talking, and observing, while most of them were actually training.

"Who do you think you want?"

I looked at Mason, confused.

He elaborated, "For allies, I mean. Haymitch said-"

"I don't care what Haymitch said." I cut him off, leaving him behind as I made my way over to the section where you throw knives into the wall.

I tried my hand at that for a while. I was decent, I hit the target four out of five times. But that one extra shot can make all the difference when you only have one blade to throw.

I was itching to pick up the bow and arrows. It was a nice set, with a similar build to my own. Like it was calling to me. But I couldn't prove to them that it was my greatest skill. I especially couldn't waste time doing something I know I'm good at when I should be testing my weaknesses, and working on improving them.

Next I made my way over to the rock wall, and started climbing that. About halfway up, Finn caught up to me.

"How's it going with lover boy?"

"That's not funny." I grunt, trying to focus on maintaining my balance on the ridiculously thin rocks.

"Hey, not my nickname. I heard the girl from 2 come up with it." He grinned, feigning innocence.

"Great." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to be on a careers radar.

"He does look at you awfully intense, you know. Like he's about to jump in front of you and take a bullet."

"Nah. His dad probably just told him to look out for me. He probably feels like he owes it to my mom." I said, hoisting myself up to the top to sit next to Finn.

"Say what you want, but I know what I see." He said, looking at me like he could see right through me. I shifted uncomfortably, making him grin. "Something happened between the two of you. Spill it."

"Nothing happened!" I said, a little too defensively. He cocked an eye brow, knowing I just proved his point. I sighed. "Okay, he may have…sorta…kinda slept in my bed last night…"

Finn's eyes widened comically, and I hastily explained, "It's not what you think! I just had a bad dream, and he woke me up, and he was having trouble sleeping too, so I told him he could just stay. I was like half asleep, and I know it was really stupid now."

He sighed, frowning. "He might think a little more of it than you do."

"I know." I breathed. "That's why I've been icing him out all day. I just want us to be civil, and keep our distance from each other. I definitely don't think being allies is a good idea."

"What about us?" asked Finn. I was taken off guard a little bit, staring at him with my mouth open in shock.

"I…I don't know. I mean is that something you'd want?" I asked. "I kind of assumed we'd just go our separate ways, cause you know we couldn't make it. If it came down to just the two of us."

"I think we need to stick together. You know I've got your back, and we'll figure the rest out when it comes down to it, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. So what about the rest of these guys? What do you know?"

Finn grinned. That was the thing about Finnick, he knew everything. And you'd never know. But he picked up on every little detail. He acts friendly and tricks you into conversation, and then before you know it you're telling him all your dirty little secrets. I've seen him do it before. He's such a little gossip, but that can be helpful here. Especially considering I'm terrible at observing people. I just focus on myself. Maybe it will be good to be allies with Finn after all.

"Well, the girl from 1, the one with the choppy black hair, throwing the knives? Her name's Veena Mercer. She's been showing off with the daggers, they're her specialty. She's one to watch out for. And her partner, the one with the black buzz cut that's watching her with his arms crossed; that's Blaze Razoro. They're 16 and 17. Definite careers.

The boy and girl from 2 are brother and sisters. Twins, actually, I think. They're the blonde haired, green eyed ones spearing over there. Parsley and Basil Reese." He said, and I snorted. Finn chuckled. "I know. But they seem kind of sinister, so don't let the names fool you. They're 18. They seemed pretty buddy buddy with the guy from 1, so I'm assuming they'll be careers."

"Definitely." I nodded. You could tell by the look of them.

"They both volunteered, apparently." He added.

"Together?" I was shocked. "What brother and sister would want to go in, knowing only one might can come out?"

"Who knows." He shrugged. "See those 3, talking over there? The boy is 13. Kole Morris from 3. And the red head's 16, his partner, Darcy Blake."

"The blonde is that airhead from your district, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He groaned. "Chelsea. Don't get me started."

"Alright, then. Moving on." I said.

"That one over there is from 5. Trey Kilmer."

I looked his direction just in time to see a big, built man throw a boulder effortlessly. "He's…big."

"He's only 15."

"Are you serious?" I would have sworn he was 25.

"Yeah. And his partner is the one over in camouflage, painting. Tessa Newman. She's 13." She looked younger. She was petite, and had long, brown hair braided into 2 pigtails.

"Who's that?" I asked as a girl with bright white hair walked by, glaring at me the whole way. I glared right back.

Finn grinned. "Serena Shockley. From 6. She's got a thing for electricity, gets her hot or something…I don't know. I hear she got electrocuted in water as a kid or something and almost died. That's why her hairs that color. She's 18, and a lone wolf from what I can tell. She never talks to anybody."

"Then how'd you know about her hair?"

"It was just a rumor. Chelsea was babbling on about it yesterday." I nodded. Finn frowned, "Her partner's only 11. He's the one Tessa's painting."

I looked back over to the camouflage area and realized she was blending color's to disguise a small blonde boy to match the wall. I hadn't even noticed him before. But whenever he opened his light blue eyes, he stood out. Poor kid. He looked so young and innocent…he reminded me of Bash.

"His name's Colton Kraymer. He's pretty fast, from what I can tell. Seems scared of everyone though. Not that I blame the kid." Then Finn went on to tell me about everyone else. Here's what I gathered.

District 7-

Girl: April Nite, 16. Bright red hair. Good at dodging.

Boy: Dustin Alvers, 15. Brown hair, blue eyes. Seems nice.

District 8-

Girl: Ember Mince, 18. Dark skinned. Skilled climber.

Boy: Kellan Vance, 16. Curly Brown hair. Loses balance easily. Possibly scared of heights.

District 9-

Girl: Vydia Lewis, 15. Black, pixie haircut. Tiny. Good with spears. Lethal.

Boy: Drew Berkley, 17. Short black hair. Green eyes. Strong. Slow reflexes.

District 10-

Girl: Charlotte O'herra, 14. Brown hair/eyes. Seemingly harmless. Avoids confrontation.

Boy: Shane Drayson, 16. Brown hair, gray eyes. Loner. Good with camouflage.

District 11-

Girl: Blaire Miller, 14. Dark skinned, bushy hair. Seemingly harmless. Jumpy.

Boy: Axel Rode, 18. Big, buff. Dark skinned. Strong. Glares at me. Scratch that. Glares at everyone.

District 13-

Girl: Sutton Hastings, 15. Brown hair/eyes. Vain. Good with archery. Cocky.

Boy: Carter Wilts, 17. Blonde hair/blue eyes. Good with knots and knives.

Capitol-

Girl: Daphne Stevens, 15. Pink hair/skin/contacts. Conceited. Naïve.

Boy: Hunter Snow, 18. Blonde hair/blue eyes. Snow's grandson. Volunteered. Lethal. Wants me dead.

"I didn't realize Snow had grandchildren." I told Finn, watching Hunter tear up the targets with his spears. It would suck to be on his bad side. Sucks that I already am.

"Yeah, he has a grand-daughter, too. She's a little older."

"I'm a little more concerned about the one that's glaring at me with a spear in his hand."

Finn laughed. "Don't worry about him. I can take him."

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Not if you spend the whole training session gossiping up here. I hear muscles can deflate."

He gasped in mock horror, crossing his arms over his biceps. "They will do no such thing!"

I giggled. "Well, thanks for the 411. But I should get back down there."

"No problem. Oh, and one more thing." He said, as I started the climb back down.

I looked at him, as he followed beside me. "What's that?"

"The guy from 4 is a sexy stud. The girl from 12 is a spunky little firework." I shot him a playful glare. He smirked. "And the guy from 12 is in madly love with her."

"Dually noted." I laughed, jumping the rest of the way down. It was a good 20 foot drop, and I landed on my feet. Some of the people who had been watching looked impressed. I smirked, continuing on my way.

I tried my hand at tying knots, figuring it could be useful.

"If you do it like this, it will hold better." Someone said. I looked up to see the boy from 13. Carter.

I followed his example, and found he was right. It felt a lot firmer. I grinned. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "I'm Carter."

I nodded. "Lily."

"Everyone knows who you are." Carter said. He didn't sound bitter or anything, though. He was just being honest. "I saw the videos. It was nice, what you did for that little girl."

I nodded, not sure how to respond. Truthfully, I thought about her a lot since I got here. That's what made me glad that I did this. Better me than her.

"How did it go?" Dad asked, as we were all sat around the grand feast the Capitol had prepared for dinner. I poked at mine with my fork. I had barely eaten anything since arriving here. Mom and dad said that was one of the things they found good in when they were in the hunger games…the capitol feast.

But they were starving kids from District 12. I was privileged, having grown up in victor village. Yeah, we still caught our dinner in the woods, and bought food from the hub like everyone else. But I was never hungry. Just cause the capitol food was rich and different didn't make any difference to me.

"Alright." I shrugged, looking at Mason for his response.

He shot me a funny glance, but answered anyway, turning back to my dad. "Training was good. I'm not sure yet about the allies, though."

"Well you better seal your deals by tomorrow. Loner princess over here has got a lot of targets on her back." Haymitch slurred, jerking his thumb in my direction.

"They said that?" Mom asked, frantically. I sent Haymitch a glare.

He nodded. "Not just the careers, either."

Mom looked like she might cry, and dad's eyes were starting to glaze over. I decided I had to just suck it up and make an effort to make allies tomorrow. I owed it to them.

"Actually, I did see a couple people that might make good allies." I piped up. Everyone stared at me in shock, but they did look a little relieved.

"You decided to go with Finn after all." Mason stated, looking at me for confirmation. "Right?"

I stared at him a second, then nodded, looking away.

"Good. Who else?" asked Haymitch.

"The boy from 13, Carter. He seemed okay. Taught me how to tie a good knot." I said.

"I saw him." Said Mason. "Good choice. He was dead on the target every time with the knives."

"Maybe Colton, too."

"The eleven year old?"

"Yeah."

"No." said Haymitch.

"No?" I scoffed. "What do you mean, no? You're the one who wants me to make allies so bad."

"Allies, meaning assets, not setbacks. You feel sorry for him, I get that. Sweetheart, I do." He said. "But its things like that that'll get you killed."

"Whatever." I said, letting an awkward silence consume the table.

"So, tomorrow." Mason said, breaking it eventually. I guess the sounds of forks hitting the plates and chewing was getting to him too. "When they're observing us for scores. What should we do?"

"Show them what you're made of." Said dad. "Prove to them that you have what it takes."

"Make them remember you." Mom added, with a smirk of pride. I'm sure nobody will ever forget the stunts she's pulled in that room.

That night, I was shaken awake from nightmares again. I found myself staring into the big, grey, concerned eyes of Mason Hawthorne.

"It's okay." He breathed, pulling me into him. "You're okay."

"I know." I said, pulling away from him. He looked at me, hurt that I didn't want to be near him.

"Thanks. I'll be fine." I said, so he knew I wanted him to leave.

"I can stay again, if you-"

"I'm okay. Thanks." I said hastily.

He nodded, heading out and closing the door behind him.

I tossed and turned for hours, trying to fall back asleep. When I finally started to doze, I was met with the blood red eyes of Hunter Snow, grinning, as he prepared to finish me off.

I jumped up, panting and sweating. It took me a minute to calm myself down, but I was relieved I wasn't in a deep sleep, yet. I was glad I woke myself up.

I never went back to sleep, and Effie was far from thrilled when she saw the deep purple bags under my eyes in the morning.

Training went by fast the next day. Me and Mason were avoiding each other, which was awkward when we had to wait side by side in a room full of the tributes for 2 hours while everyone was called down, one by one, to impress the judges.

I was relieved when he was called, glad to be rid of the awkward tension. It didn't last long though, when I noticed Snow burning a hole in the back of my head with his death glare.

It was just me, Carter and Sutton from 13, and the capitol tributes, Daphne and Snow left.

It was only about 15 minutes before I was called in, but it felt like an eternity. When I got up to leave, Carter wished me good luck.

I was surprised. But I turned back and shot him a grin. "You too."

I entered the room, taking in all the equipment and wondering what to do. The possibilities were endless. Yet I was drawing a blank.

The judges, who were chatting and laughing before I came in, had all gone dead silent upon seeing me, and were now watching intently.

_Make them remember you._ I heard my mother's words echo in my mind.

Finally, it dawned on me. Something that would probably get me killed. But that was inevitable anyway. One thing is for sure. They'd sure as hell remember this.


	6. Always

"You did what?" Haymitch asked, grinning widely, his eyes lit up. A surge of pride went through me at pleasing him, despite the scowls I was getting from everyone else.

"Lily, that was a reckless thing to do." My dad sighed, looking at my mother. I knew I was reminding him of her right now, but she's still alive, isn't she?

"It could get you killed." Mother whispered, looking terrified.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cause I had such a long life span before-hand."

"Hey!" dad snapped at me, as I brought my mother to tears. She ran out, into her room and dad looked at me with such disappointment, it stabbed at my heart. "I don't want to hear anything like that ever come out of your mouth again, young lady. Do you understand?"

I flinched at hearing him holler at me. He had never done that before. I nodded, trying not to tear up. His eyes started to soften, just before he turned away and ran after my mother.

Even Mason was scowling at me. But he knew better than to say anything to me right now. I was a minute away from snapping on someone.

"So, tell me again. I just gotta let it sink it." Haymitch said, still grinning.

I smiled, pushing everything else out of my mind for the moment. "I picked up the bow, and shot at the dummy. Hitting it straight on the heart, then the head."

"And then when you moved away," He said.

"They saw that I painted Victor Warthur's face on it." I smirked.

"That's my god-daughter." Haymitch threw his head back, laughing. "Assassinating the president. Genius! How did they respond?"

"They all just kind of gasped, and stared in shock." I told him.

"Absolutely horrible. I was wrong about you, Lillian. You are _worse_ than your mother." Effie scolds, coming in to get ready for the scores. Of course she's always got to be early. Despite her attitude, I beamed in pride. "Did you at least pay your respects? Did you even say goodbye?"

"Oh, she said something alright." Haymitch chuckled.

"Well? What was it then?" demanded Effie.

I grinned, getting ready to put on my best Effie accent again. "I bowed and said, 'May the odds be ever in your favor.'"

She gasped. "You did not!"

"Oh, she did." Haymitch chuckled.

"You threatened them?" Effie was baffled. She was completely bewildered. I gotta say…Warthur could serve my head on a silver platter tonight, and I'd still consider today pretty damn worth it. "You threatened the judges! There goes any hope of your sponsors! You better hope they don't send in peacekeepers to arrest you, tonight!"

"Ohh scary." I mocked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mason's lip twitch, as he tried to hide his grin.

The scores would be on soon, so I decided to go make up with mom. I knew she'd want to watch them anyway and I didn't want it to be awkward when she came in.

I knocked on her bedroom door, and opened it. She was crying, and dad was comforting her. I avoided his eyes, looking straight at mom.

"Can you give us a minute, Peeta?" she asked him.

He kissed her forehead and nodded. I refused to look at him as he passed me, and I could tell that it hurt him. I knew it was childish, but I was still mad at him for yelling at me. I was sixteen years old, and I've had to grow up so fast lately, and I've accepted it. But I had every right to act like a spoiled teenager and be mad right now. I was the one with a death sentence.

I waited for him to shut the door, and then I went and sat down on the bed next to mom.

"I'm sorry." I told her. God, I hated apologizing.

"No, I am." She breathed, looking at me with teary eyes. Well, that was unexpected. I let her go on, curious about what she meant. "I never wanted to have kids. I was terrified too. Even after they stopped the games…I had a horrible feeling this would happen. But your father wanted you, so much. So eventually I gave in, and the moment I saw you…Even the first time I felt you kick from inside me…I knew I loved you so much. More than anything, or anyone. Even more than Peeta."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just let mom go on.

"I could never regret having you and Bash, cause you are the best thing to ever happen to me. And I am so sorry that this is happening to you, Lily. Because of me. It's my fault that you're in this situation right now. It's my fault that I can't protect you."

"No, mom." I said, hugging her, and letting her cry on me. "You're the best mom in the world. It's my own fault that I'm in, I volunteered. And I'll never regret that. Because it was the right thing to do. And I know that I can do this. You know why?"

I pulled away, smiling at her. She was staring at me, waiting my answer as if her life depended on it. "Because you did. You're so strong, and brave. You came out of this not once, but twice. And you pulled dad out with you. If you can do it, then so can I."

Did I honestly believe that? Not even a little bit. But it would put her mind at ease.

"I'm so proud of you." She said, hugging me again. Then pulling away, and looking at me as if she was seeing me as a woman for the first time, and not a little girl. "I know you can do this, too."

"Am I interrupting?" Dad said from the doorway. "The scores are about to come on."

"I'll see you in a minute." Mom smiled at me, getting up and leaving me alone in the room with dad.

Darn it woman. I pour my heart out to you in that nicey nice speech and you throw me to the wolf? Thanks a lot.

"Lily," dad said, looking at me so sad it made me feel horrible.

I looked at the ground, trying to remind myself that he yelled at me. I didn't do anything to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just…" his voice cracked, as he came over to the bed. "I can't think about might happen to you out there, baby. We can't lose you."

"I'm sorry." I breathed, crying as he pulled me up and hugged me. "I didn't mean to upset you, or mom. I'm just so tired. I'm tired of hearing about how I'm going to have to fight for my life. Why do I deserve to make it out of there alive? There are kids in there, dad. Kids younger than me. There's an eleven year old. Why should I fight to leave if he can't?"

Dad was silent, so I went on. "I don't want to kill people, dad. I'm not saying I can't. Cause if someone tried to kill me, I probably would. But it would kill me inside. I'd lose who I am. Is it really even worth it?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this from happening. That I can't protect you." He said, and I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Don't be." I said, smiling up at him. "I'm not scared, dad. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're so strong and brave." He laughed through his tears. "You get that from your mother."

"Hey," I said, making him look at me. "I get that from both of my parents. And no matter what happens, you're the rock in this family. You need to hold it together. For mom. And Bash. You need to do it for me."

I knew it hurt him, as what I said sunk in, but he nodded. "I will. I love you so much, princess."

I hugged him on more time, knowing we had to get out there now to watch the scores. "I love you too. Forever."

"Always." Dad said, and for a minute, I was envious of what he and my mom had. That was what they said to each other, that they'd love each other, always.

I had never loved anybody like that, ever. It never mattered to me before, because I figured I had all the time in the world for that. But now time is running out, and one of my few regrets is never getting to know what falling in love was like.

"Hurry up, it's almost your turn!" Haymitch called, as we got closer to the couch. Me and dad stood behind it, our eyes already glued to the screen.

"Mason Hawthorne of District 12 with a score of…8."

"Not bad!" said Haymitch. Mason grinned.

I was anxious to hear my score. I wasn't sure if it'd be a 0, or a 10. It could go either way.

"Lily Mellark of District 12 with a score of…13!"

My mouth dropped.

"Thirteen!" Effie squealed. "There is no thirteen! There's only twelve!"

"Wow." Mason said, smiling at me.

"They must have been really impressed." Said dad.

Mom smirked. "Or really scared."

"Can they do that?" Asked Effie.

"They just did! Congratulations, Sweetheart. You broke the record." Haymitch grinned.

Yeah. I guess I did.

I found myself on the roof that night, enjoying the fresh air. Taking in the beautiful stars, knowing it might be one of the last times I can. I wonder if we'll be able to see the stars in the arena.

I climb up at the edge, looking down at the ground. It's a far drop. Nobody could survive it. I'm not afraid of losing my balance. The thought was tempting actually…

But I remember mom pointed out that there was a force field over this place. God forbid one of the capitols trained monkeys injure themselves before the big show. Still…everything has a glitch. What if I was standing in the one spot of the force field that was defective? Just a little gap…that's all I would need to slip through…

I screamed as someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down, so that I fell on top of them in a heap on the ground. I frown when I see it's Mason.

"Contemplating suicide?" he asked, attempting to read my expression. I've mastered my poker face by now, though.

I don't answer him. But I get to my feet, realizing I'm still on his lap. He stands up beside me and walks over to the side, peering over the top. "It honestly sounds like a better alternative right now, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it's impossible anyway." I say, and he stares at me, confused. I pick up a rock off the ground. "Look."

He watches as I toss it over the side, and it bounces off an invisible wall, right back into my hand. I hand it to him, and he repeats the same process, catching it.

"It's a force field. They'll have one around the arena, too. Now that one's a little stronger, it actually can kill you." I explained.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Perks to having parents who have done this thing already." I joked. "Actually, one of them almost killed my dad before."

"Almost?" he raised his eyebrows.

I nodded. "He died, technically. Just for a few seconds. His heart stopped."

"How did he come back?"

"Finn's dad saved him." I told him.

Mason nodded silently.

"Did your dad ever talk to you about everything that happened? Back in the war?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. He tries to keep the past behind him though."

"So do my parents." I sighed. "I used to have to beg my mom to tell me about it. I found it all fascinating, I always wanted her to tell me as bed time stories. But she said they'd give me nightmares. I never would have thought I'd be living in one now."

"You don't seem scared at all, though." Said Mason.

"No?"

"No. You seem like a fighter. A leader."

I smiled a little bit. "My mom was a leader. She led the whole rebellion. If I can do something even a little bit important like that, just make a difference, then I can die happy."

"I bet you could. You made all the difference to that little girl, you know. You could probably change the whole world, if you wanted to. You just have that thing about you that make people want to follow you wherever you go, and do whatever you do. You make us want to stand behind you. That's what it takes to make a difference." He told me.

I looked into his eyes, and his burned into mine with this intensity I've never felt before.

"Why did you volunteer for my brother?" I whispered, already knowing the answer. I needed to hear him say it.

"So you could live."

The next thing I knew, our lips had crashed into each other's, and we were battling for dominance. I wasn't sure who kissed who, maybe we did it at the same time. But it was getting deeper, and giving me chills I've never felt before. The good kind.

Eventually, we got tired and lied down on the roof, just gazing at the stars in silence. Reveling in the beauty of the moonlight. I must have fallen asleep at some point, cause I don't remember going to bed. But I woke up in Mason's arms, snuggled into him in my bed. And for the first time since I heard the announcement about the games- I was nightmare free.


	7. No Place for the Little Girl on Fire

"Are you guys almost done?" I whined. My prep team had been working on me for two hours straight, getting me ready for my interview with capitol celebrity, Remmy Rudolphus.

"Just a little more glitter!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago." I glared. It was a long, painful process. But I've got to say…when they were through with me, I looked stunning.

My dress was light blue, and sparkling, it was beautiful. My nails and make up matched, as well as my earrings. My hair was down in long, flowing ringlets.

"What do you think?" asked Chisel.

"It's beautiful. A little much…you've definitely outdone yourself." I laughed lightly.

"You look stunning, the dress is only to compliment you." He said, kindly. I don't know what I ever did to make him so nice to me.

I gave him a hug before I had to go out there. "Thank you so much. For everything."

"Show them what you're made of, little mockingjay."

That's exactly what I intended to do. As I walked on stage, Remmy greeted me with a wide, all too friendly, grin. He was as fake as the cherry-red hair on his head.

"Lily Mellark! Welcome! We've all been looking forward to this moment, haven't we folks?" he said, making the crowd go wild. I reminded myself to keep up my smile. Most of these people were just as against the games as I am.

"Now Lily, before we begin, I've just got to know. What was going through your head when your dress made that miraculous transformation?" he asked, holding the microphone in front of my face.

"Well, honestly, I was just hoping I wasn't naked." I deadpanned.

The audience, and Remmy, went into a fit of laughter. I stared at them, confused, but smiling none the less.

"Stop it, you are too adorable!" Remmy laughed. "Alright, back to the questions. What is it like being the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark? And getting to compete in the same games that they did when they were your age?"

"It's definitely a lot to live up too." I told them. "I mean, they're just mom and dad to me. But I know everything they've done, and they basically changed history. I could never live up to that. The only thing on my to-do list is really just…don't die."

More laughter. I never realized holding a microphone made me seem like such a comedian.

"From what I hear, you're already off to a great start. You volunteered for a little girl in your district that you hardly knew, is that correct?"

I nodded, and he continued. "What is it that made you do that? Did you want the chance to prove yourself in the Hunger Games like your mother?"

"Oh, God no." I shook my head rapidly. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm definitely not prepared for it. But something in me just snapped seeing that poor little girl get dragged away from her family. I knew she wouldn't make it out of this. I don't even think I will. But I'll never regret my decision."

"Wow. What an amazing, brave little girl on fire. Give it up for Lily Mellark!" Remmy said, letting the crowd give me a round of applause before I made my way off the stage.

"Good job, Princess." Dad patted my back as I went backstage. Mom and Haymitch were there, too. We all watched the big screen to see how Mason did.

"Now Mason, tell me. Your father, Gale Hawthorne, was a good friend of Katniss Everdeen?" Remmy asked, never losing the grin.

"That's correct." Mason nodded.

"Does that have anything to do with you volunteering for her son?"

"Not exactly." Mason sighed. "He's young, and it wasn't fair for him to get sent out to fight for his life to begin with."

"But…" Remmy egged him on.

"But, it was also that I knew his sister had just volunteered, and I couldn't watch them be forced to face the games together. She wouldn't have a shot, she'd be going in with a death wish."

"You seem to care about Lily a lot." Remmy observed. I blushed, but kept my eyes glued to the screen. I could feel my mom's eyes on me.

"She's a wonderful girl." Mason responded.

"Uh Oh. Could the history of the star crossed lovers be repeating itself?" Remmy said to the crowd, excitedly.

Mason laughed, shyly. "Thanks for having me."

"Awh, come on! Cliff hanger! I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Mason Hawthorne, everyone!"

The crowd was still going crazy when Mason came back stage with us. I kept my eyes locked on the screen…as if the girl from 13 was the most interesting person in the world.

"Star crossed lovers?" Haymitch asked, clearly amused. I could feel them all looking at me, and I knew they knew I was playing dumb as I watched Sutton Hastings giggle and flip her hair over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said, glancing at Haymitch. I didn't dare look at either of my parents…and I sure as hell wasn't gonna look at Mason right now.

"What was that all about?" Haymitch asked Mason directly.

"I- I don't know." he stuttered. I knew he was waiting for me to step in and help him out of this whole, but he dug it for himself. If I jumped to his defense it would only make this look worse.

"That angle sure enough worked for these two." My godfather jerked his thumb towards my parents. "Are you willing to play it?"

That one was directed at both of us. I let Mason go first.

"You're the mentor. If you think it will help us, I'll do whatever it takes." He said.

I nodded. "Me too."

"Okay then. For once, she cooperates better than you." Haymitch laughs, smirking at my mother. "The sponsors are gonna be fighting over these two."

We all started walking back to our living quarters, and my dad steadied his pace to match mine.

"How much truth was there to that?" he whispered, and I knew only I could hear him.

"Some." I breathed.

He stopped and grabbed my shoulder, so I had to stay behind with him. He looked me in the eyes, making sure I was serious. "I know Mason cares about you. I need to know if you feel the same way about him."

"And if I do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dad sighed. "Then it's complicated. But we'll figure it out. We always do."

I nodded, glad that my father, of all people, could understand what I was going through right now. He wanted to keep me alive more than anything, and he knew any feelings of mine would make that difficult. But he also knew what it was like to put someone before himself, he knew I got that from him, and my mother's stubbornness…basically he just knew there was no stopping me. So he'll support me. It's a relief too…cause I doubt my mother will feel the same.

I woke up and turned around to see that Mason was still beside me, already awake. He was already staring at me, and for a moment I felt self-conscious…I hope I hadn't been snoring or something.

"Good morning." He breathed in his husky morning voice.

Even knowing what today was, I couldn't help but grin. "Is it?"

"Well…" he chuckled, running his finger through his dark hair, messing it up. "It's good waking up next to you."

"Yeah…I'm gonna miss this." I sighed.

Mason's eyes widened in panic. "I thought we were going to stick togeth-"

"Not you, dummy." I giggled. "The bed. God knows where we'll end up…We might have to sleep in a tree."

"Oh." He chuckled at himself.

"What do you think it will be like?"

"The arena?" he asked. I nodded. "I don't know. I don't really wanna think about it."

"It's good to be prepared." I shrugged.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Said Mason. "I just want to enjoy this right now."

I nodded. "Okay."

So we just layed there for our last ten minutes, enjoying the blissful silence before he had to sneak back to his room and pretend to be woken up.

"I'll see you soon." He said, shooting me a nervous look. I knew he was scared I wouldn't keep my word. Mason thought I'd take off alone as soon as the games began and do it all alone. The thought was tempting…But I kept my word. I would find him, and hopefully Finn, and we would do it together.

"I'll be there." I joked, wearing a lopsided grin. Within a minute after he left I was being escorted to the shower. I had 10 minutes to get ready, with two armed guards outside the bathroom door. Yeah, like I'm gonna try to escape now of all times. Idiots.

I thought about my parents, as we said our goodbyes last night…the tears in their eyes… I'd have to say that's the worst part of all this. All the people I would be hurting as they watched me fight for my life, and possibly lose it. As sick as it makes me to contemplate the thought of killing people…realizing they'll see it hurts ten times worse. They're gonna see me as a monster. I'll see myself as one. Mason and Finn probably won't even care about me after that, I'll be losing the girl everybody knows completely.

Don't. Don't think about it. You need to focus. Get your head in the game. I came out of the shower and watched as my red skin faded back to its usual color. I've been practically burning myself in the shower…trying to savor the feeling of hot water while I have it.

My prep team got me all fixed up quickly…going light on the make-up, but they said it would last long. I asked them to French braid my hair, like my mothers. It's not my style, really, but I wanted to do something to honor her. One last thing to let her know I love her. I wish I could do something for my dad…or Bash. My poor Bash…I'll miss him the most. I wish he wouldn't watch the games….It's not how I want him to remember me. But I know he will. He'll want to know what's going on.

The outfit they left me was a strange material, and it sort of resembled a wet suit. It was light, but it felt kind of warm, making me wonder what sort of weather conditions we might be facing.

I was escorted to a helicopter, which took me to the location of the arena.

"Give me your arm." The peacekeeper beside me said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Your tracker." He explained, sounding annoyed.

So I gave him my arm, and he pulled up my sleeve, sticking some huge needle in me, making me flinch. And X-Ray screen on the wall lit up, and it showed the bones in my right arm. As he pressed down on the needle, I felt something cold shoot out, and the X-Ray showed a little silver ball swirl around my bones before latching on to them, it looked like a spider clinging to me. It stung a little as it tightened.

"What's it doing?" I asked, feeling panicked a little that I had no knowledge of this. Mom had mentioned a tracker but I had no idea it was this elaborate.

"Locking on." The peacekeeper said in a monotone voice.

"I didn't know they did that." I murmured.

"New procedure."

When we arrived at the underground location of the arena, they took me into a little room with a tube in it that was to take me up. They had me step inside of it, and I felt a little claustrophobic as the door sealed itself shut.

The ten second countdown began, and my heart started racing in anticipation. And then I was moving. This was all happening too fast. I couldn't process it. I couldn't think.

As I was brought all the way up above ground into the bright light, a wave of panic hit me. I couldn't see.

I blinked rapidly, trying to force my eyes to adjust. Everything was bright white, it was blinding. I squinted, trying to make out what everything was as a voice wished us Happy Hunger Games.

The cornucopia was about 30 feet from me, but it was high up, on a mountain. I would need to climb it. As appealing as running off and hiding in the woods sounded, I desperately needed to get my hands on a bow and arrow.

I scanned the other tribute around me as the countdown from 10 began. I couldn't see Mason or Finn anywhere. They must be on the other side of the mountain. Stupid game makers… They probably have it out for me. I bet they'll be rewarded handsomely for guaranteeing my demise.

On my left was Hunter Snow, glaring at me as if he might prance and bite my head off any second. He'd have to wait six, to be exact. And he was only 10 feet away.

I felt a chill run down my spine. I gasped, looking down. That's it! It's freezing. There's snow everywhere. That's why it's so bright. I'm in the middle of a blizzard.

This is no place for the little girl on fire.


	8. Let the Games Begin

I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm myself up and get ready to jump.

3…2…1…

I dove right into the snow, shaking when my feet hit the ground and I realized the snow came up to my knees. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hunter running at me, and I picked up my feet, trudging forward as fast as I could through the snow.

It was like swimming in molasses. Slow. And by the time I had almost reached the cornucopia mountain I was already exhausted.

I realized I was the first one there, and started to climb as fast as I could while I had my advantage. The snow was icy and firm, which worked to my benefit, so I ignored the sting in my hands and pushed on.

I could see Sutton, the girl from 13, gaining on me with a fierce look in her eye. She was fast. I tried to take a step up and plant my foot in deeper, but the icy snow had turned to a light powder, and it gave out, and I fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thump.

I felt someone grab my arm, and I jolted away.

"Easy, Lily! It's me."

"Mason." I breathed, smiling in relief. I wanted to hug him. But this is the 'most likely to get killed on the spot' part of the game, so I decided now wasn't the time.

"You need a boost." He said, holding his hands out for me to step on. I nodded, and without hesitation I complied, and he boosted me up to where I was before. I was more prepared this time, and kept and firm grasp with my hands as I climbed up to soft snow. There were a few people making the climb now, and I kept hearing more and more fall.

I could feel the top with my hands, and I went to hoist myself up, and then I felt a hand on top of mine.

A faced peered over at me, smiling cynically. It was the girl from 8. She pushed my right hand off, and the snow I had been grasping it with crumpled down to the ground. I held on tighter with my left one, even though it was so numb I could barely feel it.

"Whoops." She grinned, reaching for my other hand, when suddenly, she was gone. An outstretched hand replaced her, and it took me a second to realize who it belonged to.

"Come on." Said Finnick, and I let him pull me up.

"Fancy seeing you here." I grinned at him.

He opened his mouth to reply and was suddenly gone in the blink of an eye. I gasped as my mind caught up with me…the boy from 9, had tackled him, and they both fell off the mountain. I peeked over and saw them wrestling around on the ground.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, an axe, and dropped it down to them, praying it didn't land on Finn. He rolled out of the way, and it missed his head by 2 inches.

I bit my lower lip. "Sorry!"

The boy from 9, Berkley I think, punch Finn in the gut, and reached for the axe, but then Finn kicked him away. I grinned as Finn grabbed the axe.

I flinched as something sliced the side of my arm, and I spun around to see the girl from 8, throwing daggers at me. I ducked, dodging her next one, and then somebody kicked my leg from behind and I fell forward.

Before I could see my second attacker, the girl from 8 kicked me in the ribs, and I rolled onto my back, groaning in pain. She jumped onto my chest, grinning as she pointed her knife at me.

"Looks like the little mockingjay's not so tuff without her mommy." She said in a mocking baby voice, faking a pout.

I threw my head forward, head butting her, and successfully giving myself a headache. I tried to roll away from her, but she was barely even fazed.

"Ah ah ah." She teased, pressing the blade to my throat. I glared at her, practically daring her to do it. I'm not one to beg for mercy…not that she seemed to have any.

I started feeling around beside me, patting the ground as subtly as I could. My hand grasped something sharp, and I braced myself to fight.

I felt a little streak of blood drip down from where the blade was pressing, and the girl grinned, flipping her dagger around and preparing to stab me in the face.

"You don't have to do this." I told her, firmly.

"Oh, but I want to." She grinned maniacally. As her arm pulled back to attack, I jabbed my own weapon right through her heart. Her face froze, and she coughed a little bit, staring at me in shock as she dropped her knife.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking, as I scooted away from her, and watched her fall down. A second later, a cannon went off. The first cannon. I closed my eyes, taking in what had just happen. I made the first kill. I just killed some poor girl.

Before I could have a total breakdown, my instincts kicked in. It was me or her. She was going to kill me, I didn't have a choice.

I stood up, scanning my surroundings. There were a few people in battle, and I winced as another cannon went off.

I grabbed a backpack and slung it over my shoulder, and then I looked around for a bow. I couldn't believe it. Not a single bow or arrow in sight. They really did have it out for me.

So I picked up the 4 different knives I had access to without getting to close to anyone, and I hurried back to the side of the mountain, sliding my way down.

"You couldn't get the bow?" Finn asked, pulling me to my feet as I reached the ground. By now the snow was up to our waists.

I shook my head. "There is no bow."

A few feet behind us was the boy Finn had been fighting…I guess he was the second cannon.

"What?" He was more shocked than I was. But he recovered quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the trees. "Whatever. We have to go, now."

Two cannons went off, seconds apart.

"I need to find Mason." I said, refusing to move.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." His cheeky voice said from behind me.

I looked back at him, grinning.

"Great." Finn said, though his tone said otherwise. "Now let's get a move on. We need to find shelter. We'll freeze out here."

Finn made the path, and Mason and I followed closely behind. He made it a lot easier for us to walk. But a few minutes into the woods, and the snow was back down to our knees anyway. Still, we were all shaking by now.

I was feeling envious of my parent's last time in the arena, when it was really hot. I swear, I'll never complain about the heat again after this.

Mason offered to carry the backpack, and I let him, along with a knife for himself. I held on to the other ones.

"Do you really trust him with that?" Finn whispered to me, when Mason got a little ahead of us. "That's all the supplies we have."

I nodded, murmuring back, "He helped me get it."

Finn shrugged, accepting my answer, considering he didn't really have much of a choice other than trusting my judgment.

We walked for what felt like hours, until we finally felt like we were a safe distance away. I climbed up high in a tree just to make sure. Our hunch was correct, at least, as far as I could see it was. Nothing but snow covered trees surrounded us for over a hundred feet.

"We're clear." I told them, jumping down from one of the lower branches.

"I guess we'll set up camp here, then." Said Mason, dropping the backpack down on the ground.

Finn grinned, eagerly scooping it up into his hands. "Let's see what we've got."

The backpack contained a thin thermal blanket, similar to the material of our suits, an empty canteen, a rope, and a hand grenade.

The boys frowned, obviously expecting more, but I was grateful for what we had. Mason reached for the blanket, but Finn beat him too it, shooting him a smirk before wrapping it around my shoulders.

This little rivalry they have going on is gonna be a problem. We're all going to have to trust each other and get along if this alliance is going to work. And if it doesn't…I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't turn on Mason. But I can't betray Finn, he's been my best friend forever. If they can't work this out, I'm just going to have to go at this alone.

I pulled off the blanket and handed it back to Finn, just to make a point. Yeah, I was freezing. But we all were. I don't deserve any special treatment just cause I'm the girl.

"Lils…" he scolded under his breath, shooting me a look.

I ignored it. "I'll take first watch. You guys should get some sleep."

"I'll keep you company." Finn offered, though you could tell how tired he was by his voice.

"No, you're already tired. We all need to be on top of our game for tomorrow." I told him.

"I'll stay with her." Mason spoke up. "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Right…insomniac. I nodded. "You should take the blanket."

"I'll be fine." Finn insisted. I could tell her didn't like the arrangement, but he was the strongest one out of all of us. We needed him to be well rested. He went and got settled in a little snow bed. It looked like it would be pretty comfortable if it weren't so freaking freezing.

"You're shaking pretty bad." Mason said, coming to sit beside me on a log. He wrapped his arm around me and I melted into his side, reveling in the wave of warmth.

"I'm okay." I breathed, clenching my teeth shut tight after so my teeth didn't chatter.

"We could try to start a fire…while there's a little bit of daylight left." He suggest.

"No." I shook my head rapidly. "It'll attract them."

Mason sighed. "Here,"

He shook the snow off the blanket and covered me with it. I gave in an accepted it, I couldn't be getting frost bit. And they did seem to be handling the cold a little better than I was.

Shortly after the capitol symbol shined up in the sky, followed by pictures of all of the fallen tributes from today.

The 13 year old boy from 3, Kole Morris.

His redheaded district partner, Darcy Blake.

Finn's district partner, Chelsea Withers.

The boy from 7, Dustin Alvers.

I was overwhelmed with guilt as a picture of the girl I killed lit up the sky. A silent sob escaped my throat and Mason hugged me closer. District 8…Ember Mince. I didn't even know her name, and I just killed the girl. It felt like her picture was up there 3 times longer than the others. Like she was staring right at me. And I wondered if I was being paranoid, or if the game makers did that on purpose just to mess with me.

By the time it finally did move on, I saw the boy from boy Finn had killed, from district 9. Drew Berkley.

And then that was the end of it. I sighed, burying my face in my hands.

"It's okay." Mason whispered, rubbing circles onto my back.

"No it's not." I said shakily. "I killed that girl from 8. I didn't even know her name. She had a life and a family and I took her away from them."

"Just like she would have done to you. I know, it's hard. But it's not your fault. It's the people who put us in here's fault. They force us to do this."

"But what if we didn't?" I whispered, low enough that only Mason could here. I didn't want the cameras picking up on this. "What if we all just refused to fight?"

"Then there would be no games." He whispered back.

"Exactly."

"But the careers would never go for that."

"Then that's on them. But what about everyone else? We could do it, you know. We could change the games."

"You got a plan?" asked Mason.

I nodded. "I think so."


	9. Snow

I jolted awake, swearing I heard a noise. I looked around, and saw Mason had fallen asleep beside me. Finn was still sleeping in his little snow bed a few feet away.

I got to my feet and walked out a little bit, trying to see what the noise was. If there was an animal, we'd probably be able to cook it tomorrow.

A stick cracked, and I ran in that direction, feeling my pants for a knife. It was gone. Crap.

I spun around and came face to face with someone. I couldn't make out the face in the dark.

His hand held my mouth shut before I could scream, and I prepared to bite him.

"Wait, shhh don't scream. Please, I won't hurt you. But if you scream we're both dead." The boy whispered.

I nodded, and he pulled his hand away. I squinted, trying to make out the face.

"Carter?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." He said hastily, nodding. "I'm un-armed, I swear."

"I believe you." I really did. If he wanted to hurt me he could have done it as soon as he saw I was alone and un-armed.

"Get down!" Carter whisper-yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me down low with him. I was too startled to move for a second, until I saw the group of people, running around with spears and torches, eager to hunt and kill. The careers. I recognized the leader as Hunter Snow, and the girl beside him as Sutton, the girl from 13.

"Isn't that the girl from your district?" I whispered to Carter.

"Yeah." He murmured quietly. "She's one of them now. They're looking for you."

I should have figured. I got to my feet quietly, and felt Carter grab my leg to stop me from moving.

"What are doing? Do you have a death wish?!" He whispered frantically.

"I have to warn Mason and Finn. They're headed towards them, I was supposed to be keeping guard!"

"Stay here. I'll get them. If they catch you…you're as good as dead." He told me.

I didn't have time to question his motives for protecting me. "And you're not?"

"They don't know I'm not with them. They just think I got separated from the group. I'll be fine, wait here."

"Okay." I nodded, letting him go.

I waited in suspense…wishing they would just get here already. I was listening for any signs of violence, bracing myself to charge in and attack.

"Hey,"

I jumped, spinning around. "God, Finnick! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I tend to have that effect on the ladies." He winked, wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Funny. Where's Mason?" I asked, trying to see past him.

Finn shot me a weird look. "I thought he was with you. You were both gone when I woke up."

"You mean Carter didn't come get you?" I asked frantically.

"Who?"

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" I cursed under my breath, running my hand through my hair, which was falling out of its braid anyway. I shook it out so it was down long, providing a thin curtain of warmth.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, realizing something serious was wrong.

"The careers are looking for me. They just went towards our camp. I ran into Carter, he's neutral, and he was going to warn you guys." I explained.

"Lily!" Carter called, running up to us.

"Did you find Mason?!"

Carter frowned, shaking his head.

"He's gone."

"We have to find him." I said, taking off in the direction the careers went.

"Lily, wait!" Finn called, as they both chased after me.

"Were the supplies still there?" I asked Carter.

"No, the careers might have taken them." He told me.

"I have them." Said Finn, showing me the backpack flung over his shoulder. He handed me a knife out of it.

A cannon went off, and my heart stopped.

"MASON!" I screamed, sprinting off into the deeper snow as fast as I could.

"No! Lily!"

"Stop!"

The boys chasing after me only drove me to run faster. I had to find him. I had to know he was alive.

"Lily!"

"Umph!" I hit the ground with a thud, whatever was on top of me knocked all the wind out of me. Turns out it was Finn, and he was off me in a second, pulling me up and holding my shoulders so I had to face him.

"Lily." He breathed, exasperated. "Slow down. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just took-"

"Don't. Don't act like you know him even a little bit Finnick cause you don't. He wouldn't do that." I spat through my teeth.

"I know that." He snapped back at me.

"Maybe he wandered off to pee." Carter added, either trying to be helpful or ease the tension.

"Or he could have went looking for you. Since when do you jump to conclusions? You know the guy for 2 minutes and now you can't live without him? What gives?" Finn demanded.

"If you don't think I'd act the same way if it was you then maybe you don't know me as well as I thought you did." I said, getting back on with my search. I could hear them following behind me still.

"Mason!" I called out. "Mason!"

"You're going to attract the careers!" Carter whispered.

"Good." I smirked, pulling my knife out of my boot and holding it out. "MASON!"

"It's useless." I heard Finn tell Carter behind me.

"What is?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Even if they have him, they're just gonna bait you. Then we'll all die because of your stupidity." Finn said. I didn't like the Finnick in the games. He was nothing like the carefree boy I knew before this. He killed someone too…maybe it's changed him. I hated it.

"I never asked you to die for me."

"If you really think you'd have to ask then maybe you don't know me as well as I thought you did." He used my own words against me, mockingly.

We wondered around in silence for what felt like forever after that. The sun was just starting to come up, and it was below freezing still. There was no sign of Mason, or the careers.

"If they have him, they probably took him to the cornucopia. That's where they made camp." Said Carter. We both looked at Finnick.

He nodded. "Let's go."

I shot him a curt nod, and knew that silently, we had just made up as he flashed a quick smile. Then Carter fell forward, and before we had time to process it, Finn and I did too. I sat up, wiping the snow out of my eyes and trying to figure out what we fell on.

"Who is that?" Finn whispered, poking snow pile lightly. A person jumped out, looking around nervously as she tried to pull her leg out.

"Stay away from her!" A child's voice called from behind us. We looked around to see the little blonde boy from 6 holding a sling shot up at us with shaking hands.

"Easy, sailor." Finnick said, holding his hands up to show the kid we meant no harm.

"Here," I said to the girl, scooping the snow away from her leg with my hands and helping her pull her foot out.

"Thanks." She said shyly, shivering a little bit. "I'm Tessa, and that's Colton."

"The eleven year old." I grinned. I was hoping I'd find him. He reminded me of my brother. I looked back at Tessa. "And you're the artist."

"I try." She blushed.

"That's Finnick, and Carter." I said, gesturing to the boys. "And I'm-"

"Lily Mellark." Colton grinned.

"_Everybody _knows you." Tessa added.

"Have either have you seen the boy from my district around here?" I asked.

"I think so." Colton nodded. "He was with that gang, from District 1 and 2 and all."

"The careers." Carter frowned.

"Yeah. I was surprised he joined them." Tessa added.

"Did he?" Finn asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Or did they have him captive?" I asked, desperate for the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. He wasn't tied up or anything. He was walking with them, and talking. I heard him say your name." said Colton.

I bit my lip. There has to be some mistake. Mason wouldn't betray me…he was the one who practically forced our alliance…but maybe…what if he was using me? To get close to me and kill me? But wouldn't he have done it by now? He's had a few chances. Maybe they want to make me suffer first. But I don't think he would do that to me. I'm so confused.

"He was raised in District 2…maybe they had an alliance." Said Carter.

That's exactly what I accused him of. But that was before I knew him. Did I really know him though? Was it all just an act to get to me? Did he just want to mess with my head? I don't understand.

"It's possible. But we can't rule out that he could be held hostage. They could have tricked him." Said Finnick.

At this point, I honestly doubted it. "How?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged. "If I woke up, and you weren't there, and somebody told me they had you captive, I'd follow them without a second thought."

"That's foolish." I said.

"Everybody gets a little foolish when they care about someone. It's just how people are." Tessa piped up.

Maybe. We decided to give Mason the benefit of the doubt, and figure out what was up. We hiked our way towards the cornucopia so we could spy on them.

I climbed up one of the trees that was pretty close to the mountain to see what was going on.

"Be careful!" Finn whispered.

I was too close to enemy lines to respond, so I just nodded and kept climbing, trying to keep quiet.

"If he doesn't talk soon I say we cut our losses and move on. He's been more trouble than he's worth." I heard someone say.

"You hear that, lover boy?" a girl hissed. "If you don't start talking now, you won't live long enough to see what we've got in store for your little girlfriend."

"She's quick." A boy cut in. "Maybe we should just kill her as soon as we get the chance and get it over with."

Mason screamed, practically growling at them, but his sounds were muffled by something. I pulled myself up onto a higher branch, praying it didn't break under my weight. It was pretty thin. When I felt stable enough, I looked up where I could finally make the people out.

I saw the boy and girl from 1, Snow, and the siblings from 2 over by Mason, who was tied to some bar with his hands behind his bag, and his mouth was gagged.

I bit my lip, fighting off the urge to swing up there right now and go down swinging. Mason's shoulder was drenched in blood and he had a cut on his eye that was turning black and blue. I felt a burning stab of guilt at ever doubting him.

I slid down the tree hastily, a lot less careful now that I knew we had to work fast. I flinched as I heard a crack. I had a good feeling what it was. The second crack was followed by a pained grunt, and I lost my footing and into the lower branches.

I bit my lip to keep from gasping as the bark scraped my back on the way down, and I tried swerving to avoid scratching up my face, but sometimes it was inevitable.

I hit the ground with a thud and scurried to my feet as the guys ran over to me.

"We have to get up there. They're torturing him-"

"What happened to your face?" Finn asked, concerned, reaching out to touch one of my cuts.

I flinched away, trying to get to the serious problem at hand. "We have to help him. They're gonna kill him."

"Okay, let's be rational about this." Says the eleven year old. He's probably the wisest one out of all of us. It wouldn't surprise me.

"He's right," said Carter. "We need a plan."

"What we need is a distraction. Somebody's gotta go out there and get their attention long enough for us to sneak up there and rescue- umm…" Tessa trailed off.

"Mason." I supplied.

"Right." She nodded.

"Alright." Finn agreed with her plan. I guess we all had to, it was the best we could come up with spur of the moment.

"Who's going be the distraction?"

Ah the killer question. We were all thinking it.

"Colton and I can do it." Tessa volunteered.

Colton nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty fast."

I shook my head. "No, I'll do it. They only took him to get to me, I'm the one they really want."

"You're not sacrificing yourself for him." Finn told me, sounding like an order. The fiery part in me wanted to argue with him about bossing me around, but there was no time for that right now.

"I know." I breathed. "I just need to keep their eyes on me long enough for you to get Mason out. Then I'll bolt."

"I'll go with you." He volunteered.

"No." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "You need to get Mason."

"You're not going out there alone."

"I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Someone really should watch her back…" Colton murmured to Tessa.

"I'll do it." Carter said.

I thought about it. I guess I trusted him enough to not kill me intentionally.

I looked at Finn, who nodded his approval.

"Alright, then it's settled." I said.

"Colton can come with me." Said Finn.

"What about me?" Tessa asked, pouting.

"You need to stay here and keep watch. Signal to me when they're almost at the top and I'll create a diversion." I told her.

"Everybody got it?" Finn asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's do this." I shot them all a quick smile, and me and Carter set off towards the front of the cornucopia, where they'd have a good view of us. The snow had turned into a solid sheet of ice, so we were careful to be quiet. We only had one shot at this.

I glanced back to see Finn and Colton halfway up the mountain, and I almost slipped as a little piece of ice sunk under my foot. Carter grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side before I could touch the water.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Don't mention it." He said, flashing me a quick reassuring smile.

"You don't have to do this, you know. They have most of the weapons up there." I told him, giving him an out.

Carter shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here. You need someone to cover you."

"Do have a weapon?" I asked, wondering how he planned to do that.

He nodded, sliding a blade out of his pocket and flashing it at me.

"Okay. Go over there, right into the trees, and keep an eye on them. Once they come after me, I'm gonna run. I'll need you to cover me then, alright?"

"Got it." He nodded, heading into the trees, and out of sight.

Good. At least that's one less thing I've got to worry about. Now I've just got to distract the careers and try not to die…no biggie.

Finn and Colton were almost at the top, ready to prance. I looked at Tessa, who waved me the signal, and I knew what I had to do. The stupidest thing I possibly could.

I cupped my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound, and started yelling. "Hey, losers! Is it nice and cozy up there?"

They were all at the edge in seconds, staring at me as if they hit the jackpot. In addition to the ones I saw earlier was Sutton Hastings from 13, and Vydia Lewis from 9.

"Watch him." Hunter barked, lunging off the mountain in a dive...as if he'd land in the ocean. The Reese siblings from 2 were climbing down behind him, and the girl from 1, while everyone else just kind of stopped and stared. Not good enough.

"Good to see we all know who's in charge. I didn't realize you were Snow's bitch, Razoro." I added with a cheeky grin, and soon he was sliding down the hill, right behind Snow, teeth bared and veins bulging.

Excellent, Finn and Colton could take on those 2 girls.

But now I had 2 pissed off assholes, twiddle dumb and twiddle blonde, and the psycho bitch after me. Not so excellent.

I grabbed my blade and plunged it into the ice as hard as I could, and a little crack shot out, spreading towards them…and me. I pulled the knife back out and started slowly backing up, trying to get as far away from them as possible without cracking the ice any faster.

A big gap between me and the careers grew, and I heard a shriek as Vydia fell through. Her arms flailed around helplessly, and the next thing I knew a cannon went off.

Most of the careers were frozen in place, horror struck, and then they carefully started retreating back to the cornucopia. All except for Hunter, who's eyes were blazing with fire as he ran towards me at full force.

I instinctively jumped back, and tripped as the ice shattered under my left foot and it sunk into the water. It was so freezing cold that it burned my skin…it felt as if a thousand white hot iron knives were stabbing through my pores.

I hissed in pain, clenching my teeth to keep from screaming, as I tried to yank my leg out of the frozen lake. I almost wondered if they could have poisoned the water…icy water shouldn't burn this bad. But I could barely think, so I forced the topic at hand back into my mind. Get out.

I glanced back at Hunter, he was almost here. I tried to rip my leg through the ice, but it wouldn't budge. I considered trying to widen the whole and jump through…this would probably be a quicker way to go then with Snow. But I'm not brave enough to force another inch of myself into this searing hot stuff. It's pretty much what I've always imagined lava to feel like.

"Come on." Someone said, grabbing me from behind and pulling me.

"Carter." I breathed, closing my eyes shut tight and trying not to scream. God I just wanted to cut my leg off at this point.

"You gotta work with me here. On the count of three, pull." He said.

"Just get out of here." I growled through my teeth.

"One."

"Carter!"

"I'm not leaving you! Two...three. Pull!"

I yanked with him and my leg was out. Carter pulled my arm around his neck and helped me limp away from Snow; who was now jumping over all the gaps I'd created with ease. That guy is like a fucking machine.

We were almost off the lake when he caught up to us.

"Look out!" I warned. Carter turned around just in time to get punched in the jaw. He went skidding forward, and without his support to help me stand my good leg gave out under me and I collapsed into the thick white snow. That was the last thing I saw as I blacked out.

Snow.


	10. The Earth Quake

I groaned, wishing for more sleep as I started to wake up. I guess I can always sleep when I'm dead.

"Easy, there." Said Carter, staring at me with concern.

"Carter? What's going on?" I asked, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

I cringed as the pain in my leg caught up with me…it was as bad as if it were still stuck. I squeezed my eyes shut tight...trying to breathe through it.

"Mason and Finn went back to the cornucopia…you need medicine." He said slowly, as if he were scared I might flip out. I nodded, silently urging him to go on. "And Colton and Tessa went looking for some branches to use as firewood and to fill up the canteen. In case you couldn't tell, we found a cave."

I looked around and saw that we were indeed in a cave. "Huh…nice."

"Colton found it." Carter said with a half smile.

"So the mission was successful? Mason's fine?" I had to double check.

Carter nodded. "Just worried sick about you, is all. Him and Finnick…"

My head snapped up to look at him, and he looked really nervous.

"Carter?"

"Hmm?"

"Him and Finnick what?"

"Nevermind…you'll see when they get back." He said, trying to blow off the subject.

"Carter." I growled. "Him and Finnick what."

"They uhh," he was scratching the back of his head, trying to think of any way around this subject. There really was none. I mean…I guess he could always get up and walk out…I mean there's no way I'd be able to catch up to him. But I won't mention that bit. "They might have gotten in a little tiff."

"Define little." I demanded.

"Well, Mason was mad that he let you run out there like that, especially after you got hurt and-"

I noticed a bruise on his forehead, and cut him off. "Did Snow do that to you?"

"What?" He followed my gaze. "Oh, yeah. It's no big deal. Finnick got there right after you fainted."

"I didn't faint!" I yelled childishly. That was such a girly word. Even though it was true.

"Oh really?" he asked, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. I passed out."

"Same thing." Carter said, rolling his eyes.

Another wave of pain came over me and I gasped, biting my bottom lip so hard I could taste a few beads of blood.

"Just hang in there." Carter said sympathetically.

I nodded, trying the breathing thing again. I had to distract myself. "You said Mason and Finn went together."

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"So they're good now?" I asked.

"I mean, they kinda have to be, don't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're both obviously madly in love with you. If either of them killed the other one, you'd hate them. They don't really have a choice but to try to get along." He explained.

"It's not like that." I shook my head. "Finn's been my best friend forever, he looks at me like a little sister."

Carter scoffed, laughing. "I sure don't look at my sister like that."

Now I was in pain and confused. This is so not my best day.

I scootched back, forcing myself to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see it."

"What?"

"My leg. Help me pull my pants up."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carter warned, making me more anxious to see it.

I reached for my left leg myself, and pulled on my left pants side until it scrunched up, enough for me to see a little higher than my ankle.

My hand jumped to cover my mouth as I gasped at the sight of my bloody, mangled leg. The skin looked burned…no, boiled…what was left of it anyway. For about 2 inches all I could see was bone…it was disgusting.

"There was some kind of acid in the water…it burned the girl from 9 instantly."

"I saw." I told him. Then I realized I hadn't given Carter the credit he deserved for all the help he was today. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, looking genuinely confused.

"For everything, today. You didn't have to go out there with me. And you sure as hell didn't have to come back for me. So thank you."

"Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for me."

I really hope that's true.

I bit my lip again, trying to ignore my leg as the burning seemed to get more intense.

"I'm gonna go and get you some more snow for that…it seemed to help, but it's all melted now."

I nodded my thanks, knowing that if I released my lip, the only things coming out would be screams. Just breathe, Lily. Just breathe.

I heard a noise, and then voices off in the distance.

Then there were footsteps coming in the cave, and they didn't sound like Carter's.

"Carter?" I called out, just in case.

"Not exactly." That familiar husky voice said, as he leaned against the wall.

I broke into a grin. "Mason."

I pushed with my hands, trying to stand up, unsuccessfully, and I dropped back onto my but with a frown. So much for running up to him for a hug.

"Hey." He breathed, coming over and bending down at my side. "How ya doing?"

"Better, now." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead against his as I hugged him. I was so grateful to see that he was alive with my own eyes, it was just such a relief. He hugged me back, and for a second I forgot where we were. That is…until I felt a big bump on the back of his head. I ran my fingers over it gingerly, then pulled away, looking at his face. "Did Finn do that?"

"No." Mason said quietly.

My eyes darkened. "They did."

"That doesn't matter, now." He said, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Look, I'm so-"

"Don't." he cut me off, smirking.

"How did you-"

"Cause I know you."

"What number am I-"

"You're thinking of letters."

"Damn. You're good."

"I know I am." Finnick's voice echoed to us as he entered the cave. He was grinning as he reached us, with Carter in tow. "Look what I got!"

He held out a silver canister.

"Medicine?" I asked.

"No, meatloaf. Yes, medicine." He said with an eye roll, tossing the canister to Mason, who caught it easily.

"This should help." Mason said, taking the lid off, revealing the clear gooey stuff. He was about to dip his hand in it.

I grabbed his wrist. "Wait, I'll do it."

"You can't reach." He said, going for it again.

This time I snatched the whole thing out of his hand and hugged it to my chest. "Yes I can."

"She saw it?" Finn asked Carter, who nodded. Then Finn laughed. "Great. You're brave enough to risk your life, yet you're self-conscious about a little gore? Don't be such a girl, Lil."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"That's it?" Mason asked, as if it were the silliest thing ever. "Lily, I don't care. I already saw it. It's not that-"

"If you say it's not that bad, I'm going to hurt you." I threatened in the most menacing voice I could muster. "And seeing it and touching it are two different things. It's gross, so you have to look away."

"Seriously?" he asked, scanning my face. When he realized I was dead serious, he sighed and got up, turning his back to me. "Fine."

I looked over at Carter and Finn, who both had their eyes on me. Carter got the hint and turned around, leaving me to glare at Finn.

"What?" he asked, confused. Then it caught up with him. "Me? You want me to turn around? Really?"

I gave him my 'are you an idiot' look with a nod.

He huffed, but finally obliged, murmuring. "This is ridiculous."

I pulled my pants up again, and put a glob of medicine on my leg, spreading it out evenly over the 12 inch long gash, only flinching a little bit. It stung at first, and then it felt cold, before numbing it.

The pain was definitely tolerable now, and I grinned in relief, welcoming the loss of feeling.

I tugged my pants back down, and told them they could look now.

"Better?" Mason asked.

I nodded. "Much. There's some left, for whoever needs it. How did you guys even know it would be there?"

"It wasn't." Finn said crossing his arms over his chest. "But on our way back, we got a parachute."

"Seriously?" Tessa's voice called out, and a moment later, she and Colton were back with armfuls of sticks.

"Any food?" Colton asked, looking around excitedly.

I frowned, feeling selfish that our only parachute was wasted on me. "Just medicine…sorry little guy."

"That's great!" he said with a grin. "Did it help?"

I nodded, trying to return the smile. "Big time."

All of the sudden, the ground started to vibrate, and pebbles rained from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" I coughed, covering my face with my arm.

Mason was at my side in a second, wrapping his arm around me. "I don't know. It feels like an earth quake."

"Can they even do that?!" Tessa cried.

"They can do whatever the hell they want." Finn muttered, and I knew without looking that he was glaring.

"Is this safe?" Colton asked, as larger rocks began to tumble while the shaking increased.

"Not even a little bit." Said Carter, looking around the cave, and probably calculating how long we have until it caved in.

My guess is…not long.

"Go." I said, making eye contact with Carter, then nodding towards Tessa and Colton. I knew Finn and Mason wouldn't leave me, but I couldn't risk holding up the kids. Carter understood my unspoken plea.

He nodded, swinging the backpack over his shoulder. "Come on, guys."

"What about Lily?!" Colton said frantically, looking at me wide eyed and panicked.

"I've got her." Mason said, scooping me up, bridal style. I winced at the sudden movement on my leg, and he shot me an apologetic look.

"I'll be right behind you guys. Go." I ordered. Colton and Tessa nodded, running out of the cave, followed by Carter.

"Ow." I hissed under my breath as a rock the size of my fist scraped my cheek. I looked up to see one bigger than my head…headed…straight for my head.

I twisted my face to the side, bracing myself for the impact, when I felt a hand brush over my face instead. I opened my eyes to see Finn had caught the rock with ease.

I grinned at him, and he smirked back.

"What would you do without me, Lilyflower?"


	11. Twenty Questions

We made it out of the cave mostly unscathed. We all had our fair share of cuts and bruises, but it's safe to say we'll live. A cannon went off, and I sighed with relief when I saw our 3 team members waiting for us outside the cave.

"Where is it?!" Tessa groaned, pulling everything out of the backpack.

"What's going on?" Asked Finn. Me and Mason exchanged confused glances.

"Colton got scraped." Carter said, pointing out the cut on the eleven year old's cheek.

"It could get infected." Tessa said. "And I can't find the rest of the medicine you got from the parachute."

I bit my lip. "I think we left it behind."

"I'll go back for it." Tessa got to her feet, sprinting back into the cave.

"Tessa!"

"TESSA, NO!"

We all called after her, but she was too fast. I looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"I got her." He said, darting in after her.

I was worried for them. I felt safe out here, even though I knew the earth quake was still going on as Mason rumbled in rhythm with the ground. Then trees started falling down, and we had to dodge two of them, that would have crushed us. I heard a cannon, and my heart stopped, just as the earth quake did.

Mason sat me down gently on one of the trees that had fallen, and Colton sat beside me.

"I'll be right back." Mason promised, looking me in the eyes. I was still scared, now I might lose even more people I care about. But they could be trapped in there, they could need help. I nodded, my eyes getting teary.

"Don't keep me waiting." I said, jokingly, but it came out like a plea.

"I'll go with him." Carter half smiled, and I knew he wanted to make me feel better. I grinned, gratefully, as he trailed after Mason, only a few yards behind.

"So…" Colton trailed off.

I grinned at the innocent little reminder of my brother. "So…"

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"For what?" I asked.

"When you were sleeping…I said it would be kind of cool if we had to chop your leg off. And then everybody got really mad at me. No offense or anything. I'm really glad you're okay now, and I didn't want you to like die, I just-"

"It would have been awesome if they had to chop my leg off." I cut him off, whispering, like it was this epic secret.

His baby blue eyes lit up with excitement. "I know, right?! Just think of all the blood-"

"The gorey guts."

"The rotting flesh."

"It'd be like a zombie leg."

"Or a dog bone."

"Watch it, kid!" I teased, grabbing my leg defensively. "That's my leg you're talking about."

He blushed. "It's still kind of gross."

I laughed, ruffling his hair, and for a moment, just a second, I forgot that he wasn't Bash, and I'm not home. "I know."

And then that moment ended, and I frowned, filling with worry over my two best friends, and two new friends, who had still not returned.

"Do you think Tessa's okay?" Colton asked, snapping me out of my own thoughts of every possible scenario that could have gone wrong.

He took my mind off the people I cared about for a few minutes. I owed him the same courtesy.

"I do." I nodded. "You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think…We should play a game."

"What game?"

"What game would you like?"

"Well…I guess tag is out." He smirked, glancing down at my leg.

I grinned. "You're a cheeky one, aren't you?"

He was reminded me less of Bash, and more of myself, by the second.

"We could play twenty questions, and get to know each other."

"Okay," I agreed.

"What's your favorite color?" he started of typically.

"Blue."

"Mine too!"

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Hmm…probably sword fight with my best friend."

"I used to do that with Finn." I grinned.

"I did it every day before I came here. From the time school ended, until mom called me in for dinner. We pretended the floor was lava."

"Do did we! And the acorns that fell from the trees were-"

"Bombs from THE ENEMY!" We shouted in unison excitedly as we realized our imaginations were all too similar. And that's when it hit me. There was no way I'd ever be able to kill this kid. I'd kill for him. I'd die for him.

We continued our little game to pass the time, and to distract him, but in my head, the wheels were turning as my back up plan changed. If my plan to get us all out safely failed…which was very likely to happen…we would work together to make sure that Colton's the one to make it out of this alive.

I know Finn and Mason would lay down their lives for me, but I couldn't live with myself. But if we all worked together, agreed to put Colton first…I think we could do it. I really do. This little boy was going to live if I had anything to say about it.

"Here they come!" he exclaimed, and my head snapped toward the cave. Three people were coming towards us, one was leaning on the others, and limping a bit. That one was Finn.

I made eye contact with him, and he frowned. I knew that defeated look in his eyes. It was too late.

"Where's Tessa?" Colton asked eagerly. I looked at him sadly, and his shoulders slumped. He sighed. "Oh."

Mason and Carter helped Finn sit down a few feet away from me, and he used his arms to slide his way closer, so he was right next to me. I could feel Mason's glare on us, and I could tell he didn't like that.

"By the time I got to her, she was buried. I tried to move some of the rocks off her, and then another round of them fell on me, trapped my stupid leg, here. Anyway, that's when her cannon went off. Guess she couldn't take the weight of it all…poor kid. So yeah…I was stuck till these bozos found me and dug me out. No offence," Finn said, glancing at Carter.

He half smiled, "None taken."

"I take a little offence to that." Mason piped up, and I knew he was kidding. But it riled Finn up.

"You were meant to." Finnick shot him his killer smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys…not the time."

I looked over at Colton, to see how he was doing. "You okay, Colt?"

"Yeah. We should probably get moving…find a new shelter. It's gonna get dark soon." He pointed out.

"He has a good point. Are you guys good to move?" Carter asked, looking from me to Finn.

I glanced down at my leg, frowning. I hated holding them back. I kind of wish they had just left me. This was humiliating.

"I got you." Mason breathed, already scooping me up, as if he had sensed my discomfort.

I smiled weakly. "Can you help me walk?"

"It's faster for me to just carry you." He said.

"It's probably good for her to put some weight back on it, now that the medicine's had time to kick in. The sooner she gets some baby steps in, the sooner she should be back to normal." Carter informed us. Where did he get so smart?

I nodded, and Mason eased me down and helped me get my footing. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I held onto him for support. I did a few test steps, ignoring the pain. Mason was still supporting most of my weight, anyway.

"I'm good." I said, and everybody seemed to relax a little.

Carter offered Finnick a hand, and Finn shook his head. "I'm good, I got this."

He held up a sturdy piece of wood he'd found on the ground, that resembled a walking stick. With that, he limped a little, but his leg was only bruised up, nothing was broken, so he was still a little faster than me.

So after that, our little group of misfits was off in search of shelter, led by our very own knowledge expert, and eleven year old.

"You don't like it when I carry you." Mason stated. We were only a little behind the rest of the group, but he was quiet enough that nobody else could hear him.

"I don't like being dependent on anyone." I clarified.

"I know you think you're a burden," he deadpanned. "But you're not. You're like the best secret weapon we've got."

I laughed. "Sure. I just don't like to hold the group back."

"We wouldn't even have a group if it wasn't for you. You're like the glue that holds us together."

He's so sweet. I don't know what I ever did to deserve having him here by my side for all this. Then I realized the irony in that. I have this amazing person by my side for a death sentence. It could be a reward, or a punishment. I'll never know.

"It's also cause I don't want to break you." I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"If I let you carry me around all the time your arms will like…break off. We already have the maximum capacity of broken people allowed in this group, you know." I joked.

"Oh, please. You're lighter than a feather. That's a tad insulting." Mason snorted.

"To me or you?" I snickered.

"Am I interrupting this little pathetic attempt at flirting?" Finn said, suddenly in front of us with a cheeky smirk. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he just started talking again. "Excellent. Anyways, they found a place to crash for the night. Carter wants the first watch sooo, catch some Z's. I'm beat, so I will be sleeping like a little baby under that tree if you need me."

He pointed at a tree, then leaned in a whispered, "Try not to need me. I need my beauty sleep if I'm gonna upkeep this god-like face." And with a wink, he was gone.

Me and Mason made a little nest of leaves and laid together, watching the stars. I couldn't help but wonder if they were fake. Probably. Then the lost tributes flashed over the stars.

Only two today, not bad, except for half of that population was our friend.

Kellan Vance, the boy from 8, and of course, Tessa.

I sighed, burying my face in Mason's chest. He rubbed my back consolingly. And we just kind of stayed like that, in comfortable silence. Remembering Tessa, and our families, and our life before all of this. Anything that seemed important back then didn't matter so much now. It's funny how everything that used to be important to you ceases to matter in the face of death.

I smiled, listening to his steady heart beats, letting them put me to sleep.


	12. Playtime

Me and Finn took a two hour shift together halfway through the night, and then I got to sleep until it was morning, and time to move again.

Finn was fine to walk without his stick now. A little slower than usual, but walking none the less. I still needed Mason, for support, but it was a little less painful to walk, so I put a little more weight on my leg. The skin was coming back nicely too. Slowly, but surely.

We were hot, and basically wandering around aimlessly in search of water. Finn wouldn't stop whining about the heat, and I wanted to find water more than anyone, just to shut him up.

"I'm so-"

"Oh my God, FINNICK! NO ONE CARES! So what?! You're hot! And it's not just your God-like body. I GET IT. We're all hot. We ALL want water. Or a giant fan. Or a pool. But WE DON'T GET EVERYHING WE WANT. IF WE DID WE WOULDN'T BE HERE, AND YOU WOULD HAVE DUCK TAPE PERMENANTLY GLUED OVER YOUR MOUTH. OKAY?!" I screamed at him. I could feel Mason fighting back a laugh, and the others were grinning. But the most surprising reaction was Finn's.

He broke into a wide grin.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"You said my body's God-like." He winked. "You're not so bad yourself."

I scoffed. "I was mocking you."

"Baby, you can mock me anytime you want." Finn smirked. He had an ability to make anything sound dirty. I knew he was kidding, but I felt Mason tense up.

I layed my head down on his shoulder, and he relaxed a little. As we continued on our walk, I noticed my hair was blowing.

"Guys…either we're walking really fast or my hair is blowing in the wind." I told them.

"It does feel a little colder." Colton nodded.

"I thought it was just me." Added Carter.

"See? They actually listen to me. It's the Odair charm." Finnick bragged.

Suddenly, the nice little breeze really started to pick up, and I clung to Mason's arm to keep my balance. It felt like I was about to blow away.

"Guys..." I said, pointing at the trees that were shaking violently.

"Another earthquake?!" asked Colton, eyes wide.

"I don't think so. It feels more like…a…" Carter trailed off.

"Finn!" I hollered, humoring him. "Could you so kindly flash the world your oh-so-charming smile and make them SHUT OFF THE GIANT FAN!"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He grinned wearily. "Hey, game makers, not that I'm not grateful for the breeze and all…but could you uh…turn it down a bit? About 65 degrees is comfortable, I'd say. And while you're at it…If you've got some Pina Coladas up there, a few rounds of them wouldn't hurt. Thanks!"

He winked up to no one in particular.

I laughed, losing my grip on Mason for a split second and getting blown back by the wind.

"Whoah!" I screamed, my arms flailing out helplessly, reaching to grasp something that wasn't there.

"LILY!" I heard Mason and Finn screaming for me, and even Colton and Carter cried out in shock. But I was too busy being flung around in the FREAKING SKY to look for them.

"Grab on to something!"

"There's nothing…to grab!" I called out breathlessly.

"Tree coming up…four o' clock!" Finn warned.

I spun around just in time to grab onto a branch and cling to it before it knocked into my head.

I looked down to see everyone running to something they could hold on to.

Colton found a tree first, and hugged it tightly, then Carter followed suit. But Mason and Finn had to be difficult and get as close to MY tree as possible.

"GUYS JUST HUG A TREE ALREADY!"

"IT'S A HURRICANE!" Carter called out.

Well, shit. As if on cue, my tree broke, and I let go of it, soaring into the next tree. I caught another branch, and tried to strengthen my hold on it, but it felt like I was about to be swept up into oblivion. Speaking of which…

In the distance, I saw someone get swept all the way up into the sky, into the force field. It looked like an electric shock jolted from it, and a surge spread through the whole arena. The person…well…let's just say…all that came down was ash, as the cannon rung out.

I held on for dear life, and what felt like hours later, another cannon rung out. I didn't see anything this time, I had realized it was easier to keep my eyes shut. After a while the wind started to burn them. Shortly after, another cannon sounded, and that very moment, the wind ceased all at once. Without the air trying to carry me away, I was holding my hold weight with my fingertips, struggling not to let go. I was pretty high up, that would without a doubt be a bad fall. I tried to swing myself up, so I could properly climb down, but the branch had other plans.

I was once again flying through the air- no, scratch that- falling, through the air, as the branch snapped.

"Umph!" I grunted, as I landed on something solid. I looked down to see it was my two favorite people. I chuckled at the thought of them both hovering under the tree, arms open, competing to be the hero and catch me.

Bet neither of them counted on just how wonderfully ungraceful of a lady I am, and that I wouldn't land delicately in anyone's arms. Effie's probably cursing me right now, the thought makes me grin. I always thought I was more the land in heap on top of people type more than the graceful princess who flutters down ever so lightly.

"Hello there." I said childishly to the boys, shooting them a sheepish grin. They couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi."

"Hey, you."

"Anything broken?" I asked.

"Just everything." Finn fake pouted. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure!" I said, scooting off of them. "I'd pull you guys up…but uh…yeah, the leg has other plans."

So, they got up themselves, and pulled me up instead.

"Thanks, guys! See, that's the kind of team work I'm talking about!" I said. "Speaking of team…wheres…"

"Here I am!" Carter said, running up to us. "You guys got taken a little off course. Where's Colton?"

"He's not with you?" I asked.

"No…I haven't seen him."

"Oh my God."

"Colton!"

"Colton, where are you?!"

"Colt, come here buddy!"

"Coltonnnn!"

"Yeah?"

I spun around to face the little blonde boy, and I pulled him into a suffocating hug. "Oh, thank God!"

We went on a search for food, and Mason found water with Colton, while me and Finn managed to find, and kill, and mountain lion, thanks to our knives. We even allowed ourselves the privilege of a fire that night, to cook a nice mountain lion dinner. What can I say? We were feeling cocky.

While we were enjoying our feast, a sudden revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You okay?" asked Carter.

I nodded. "Just thinking."

"Care to share?" asked Finn. "I mean…unless it's some girly thing like are you late…in that case, I think I speak for all of us when I ask you to keep that to yourself."

I glared at him. "Very funny."

"What is it?" asked Mason.

"I just…I think I figured out the game." I said quietly. I don't want the game makers to realize I've caught on. But they probably have cameras, and sound equipment everywhere.

"Do tell." Finnick said, tucking his fist under his chin and leaning in, like he does when he's about to get new gossip.

"Do you remember in the last games…how they said the arena was a clock? And every hour, on the hour, some new horrific event would happen in that section of the arena?"

They all nodded.

"Well…this is just an observation. But yesterday, around noon…there was an earthquake."

"Yes." Carter nodded, intrigued by where I was going with this.

"And today, around the same time, a hurricane. So I got to thinking…what if this time the games are centered around the elements?"

"It makes sense. But then that would mean…we still have…" Mason trailed off.

"Water. A little rain, I can totally handle that. Me and Lilypad here are natural born swimmers." Finnick beamed.

I frowned, waiting for his thought process to catch up with the rest of us.

Carter went into explainer mode. "I doubt it would be a little rain. So far, everything has come in natural disasters. So for water, we'd probably have-"

"A tsunami. That's what they're called, right?" Colton asked, looking at me, then Carter, then back at me. I nodded.

"Okay." Finn shrugged. "Got it."

"I'm not worried about a tsunami as much as what would come after." I said.

"Which is…?" Finn really didn't know. God, that kid needed to pay attention in school more.

"Fire." Mason said, and everybody went silent, picturing what sort of firey disasters they could have planned for us.

"Fire?! How do they expect any of us to survive a catastrophic fire? Do they just wanna kill us all off this year?" Finnick should know better than to give them any ideas.

So the next day, we were prepared to test my little theory. My leg was much better, I was able to get by on my own, with a slight limp, but I wasn't that much slower than everyone else. I could keep pace with them.

It was great that my leg had mostly healed, because I was able to climb all the way up one of the tallest trees, with the rest of my group. Me and Carter were in the highest one, and Carter was with Finn in one a little below us, and Mason was in his own, which was about level with Finns.

As expected, we heard water coming.

"Right on time." I smirked, staring at a make believe watch on my left wrist. I hugged a little tighter to the tree, and noticed Colton do the same. I gave him a little smile of encouragement.

Then I looked over to see a wave…a wave higher than 3 of the highest ocean waves you've ever seen…combined.

"Oh shi-"

And I was wiped out. Me and my little tree didn't stand a chance. The freezing water pierced my skin, stabbing right through my pores like a thousand tiny knives.

I was getting pulled under with the current, and my lungs were starting to burn. I heard a cannon, and realized I had to push myself to move my arms and legs. I had to paddle. Kick. Push. Kick. Push.

Come on, Lily. You got this.

Kick.

Push.

You don't want to be the next cannon.

Kick.

Push.

My head broke through the surface and I coughed, throwing up the water that had involuntarily filled my lungs. Then I gasped in a breath, and I felt my head throb. I was a little light headed…from lack of oxygen?

I touched the back of my head, and when I looked at my hand, it was dripping with blood. I must have hit my head. But I was too cold to care, I had to keep swimming.

And so I did. I swam and swam until I came to the edge of a mountain, and I caught onto some of the vines hanging down, and started to hoist myself up. Shortly after, I got to a ledge where I was able to pull myself up. Finally, something flat to stand on!

But that's not what I did. I sat. And caught my breath. And talked to myself.

"Step one: Don't drown. Check. Step two: Find everybody else. Now how do I go about that?"

For the second time that day, something collided with the back of my head, and all I felt was pain. Then all I saw was black as I passed out. (Just clearing this up…I did not faint.)

My head was throbbing as I struggled to open my eyes. I groaned, and went to rub my head, but my arms were restrained. My eyes popped open and I saw that my arms were chained out, along with my legs.

"What the hell-"

"The princess lives." An icy, high pitched voice hissed. Serena Shockley from district 6 stepped out, a sadistic smile on her face. I got goose bumps just looking at her. She was pale, and her untamable hair was white, in long, tangled curls. But the worst part…it had to be her eyes. It was as if she didn't have any iris in them…just enlarged black pupils. It was freaky. Or maybe the worst was that annoying screechy voice. I can't decide.

"Where's your friends?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level and calm.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm no career." She chuckled. I cringed at the sound. Jeez, I thought laughter was supposed to be a pleasant thing. "I want you all to myself. I don't like to share my toys."

"Just kill me, then." Get it over with.

She got all up in my face. "Now what's the fun in that?"

Ew. Mute button please. And maybe a few breath mints, too.

"It's death." I deadpanned. "It's not supposed to be fun."

"Oh but torture is." She breathed, giggling to herself. "I've had my eye one you, little mockingjay. Ever since I saw your brave little stunt at the reaping. I knew you'd be fun to play with. You're a spunky little firecracker, aren't you?"

Did she just pet me? I'm pretty sure she just pet my face like I'm a freaking kitten. I could feel myself getting all fired up. But that's what she wanted. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ADDRESS YOU!" She screeched, squeezing my cheeks in her hand, her long, sharp, nails digging into my skin.

"Look lady, I've got a date later so can we just skip the evil villain monologue and get on with the torture? If you don't shut up I'm just gonna get rescued anyways.."

Smack. Ouch. Evil bitch handprint…that's exactly what I wanted on my face. Cool.

"You want to play? Fine." She grinned, her black eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Now that's creepy. I bet she asked for skulls for Christmas. She just has that vibe about her. "Let's play."

"Actually you're the one who keeps saying you want to play like a 3 ye-" Her black eyed death glare shut me up. "Yeah, okay then. Play time it is."

Turns out, play time is her setting me up to this stupid metal thingy she made out of the bombs we stand on at the start of the games, which she claims she rigged to make electricity. I can vaguely recall Finnick mentioning that she had some sort of electricity fetish.

"Get ready…" She sang.

Not getting any younger.

"Get set."

I'm as set as these stupid chains you locked me up too, psycho bitch.

"Go!"

Go? Go where?

I didn't intend to scream. I didn't wanna give her the satisfaction. But I also hadn't planned on her electricity shit being legit and hurting like getting struck by an actual freaking lightning bolt. So yeah. I'll spare you the gory details but yeah I basically screamed bloody murder.

Every twenty seconds or so I'd get a 5 to 10 second break to silently sob or catch my breath or whatever. But I almost liked it better when I was screaming cause it drowned out her insufferable laughter.

I woke up with a jolt- literally, a jolt of electricity shocked me awake. I don't even remember falling asleep.

"Wakey wakey wittle baby." She cackled like the witch that she is.

"You're one fucked up bitch." I meant to spit it at her, but it came out like a weak little mumble. All my bones ached from the inside out, and my brain felt mushy. I guess that's a side effect to some sick bitch frying it.

"YOU ARE ONE DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed, kneeing me in the gut. I groaned, spitting up blood. So this was it. This was the end. Maybe if I piss her off enough she'll just kill me.

Before I could say anything else, she grinned, and her eyes got that glow that only meant one thing.

"SUFFER!" She cheered, turning the power up to full blast. I jolted around, and I could feel myself dying. This was it. Serena has no intentions of shutting it off any time soon, and I knew my heart was about to give out. I hoped everyone I cared about knew that I loved them. I wish my parents couldn't see me like this though. More than anything. I wish they thought I died peacefully. But that's a luxury the families of tributes aren't granted. They make them watch every bloody detail of the torture their kids go through. It's sick.

Suddenly, it stopped, and my head hung forward. Was that it? Was I dead?

I thought it would have been more glorified than this. More…angels and white tunnels and all.

"Lily."

"Bash?" My head snapped up.

"No, it's me, Colton." He said, as I met his blue eyes. He looked so worried and frightened, I just wanted to hug him.

"Hey, kid." I breathed, weakly. "You gotta get outta here."

"No, I took care of it." He said, moving aside to show Serena laying there, on the floor. A rock, beside her head. I guess that's what he hit her with.

"Is she-"

"No." he shook his head, starting to unchain me. "Just unconscious."

I sighed with relief. As much as I hated that psychotic bitch, I didn't want Colton to kill anyone. His innocence is golden. I need to protect that. When my arms were free, I collapsed to my knees. My legs felt like jello.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Don't know. I got separated when you did. I've just been swimming around all day, and then I…um, heard you." He explained.

I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"What kind of knight would leave a damsel in distress?" he joked.

I laughed, planting a kiss on his cheek. "My hero."

His cheeks lit up pink as he blushed, and then I heard a crack. I heard it before I saw the pale hand with the long finger nails on his neck. And before I saw the bright light dim in his beautiful eyes.

I could feel my heart breaking, yet at the same time, my brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. And then Colton was ripped away from me, and I could see Serena grinning as she tossed him over the edge of the ledge.

"NO!" I cried, leaping forward to grab him. I leaned over the side of the ledge, and in the back of my mind, I swore I heard a cannon before I saw his body swallowed by the water.

Then, crazy bitch actually dare to laugh. Not just laugh, giggle. That sick little screechy giggle.

My eyes darkened, my teeth gritted, my fist clenched. I didn't even think. I just did. I reached over, grabbed her little electric thingy ma bopper, wires and all, grabbed a handful of her hair and held her still while I wrapped the whole thing around her again and again.

Everything was getting hazy, she was whining and I couldn't make out the words. My vision was blurring. I felt like I was going to black out, but I fought it. I wasn't going to die without vengeance. That innocent little boy should not have died without vengeance.

I drug her to edge by her hair, and she looked up at me terrified with her wide black eyes.

"Do you know what happens when you get electrocuted in the water?" The venom in my voice was cold and quiet.

She shook her head fearfully.

I smirked a little, probably resembling her own little sick smile.

I turned her machine on, and shoved her off the ledge, so the water could swallow her, too.

"Playtime."


	13. Fire with Fire

"Lily,"

"No..NO!"

"Lily, wake up!"

"Colton! No, don't!"

"Come on, Lils."

"Take me." I sobbed, I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. "Take me instead."

"Hey, hey. You're okay. It's okay." I could feel him touching my face, and moving my hair out of it. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see him.

"Mason?" Was he just another hallucination? I don't know what's real anymore.

"It's me. I'm right here." His voice sounded broken. I caught a glimpse of his face before my vision faded out again. He _looked_ broken.

"What's wrong?"

"You're just sick, you're gonna be okay. You're safe now." How ironic. Safe to him and safe to me are very different things. Safe to me, is out of the hunger games, back home, in district 12. Nobody's safe here.

"Why are you broken?" I croaked.

"I'm okay." He said.

"No, why do you look broken." I clarified. To most, I would sound childish. But he knows what I mean by broken.

I know he does. Cause he laughed. It was a sobby laugh, but a laugh, none the less.

"Because I was scared." He told me.

The fearless Mason Hawthorne? Never. "Why?"

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought I died."

"You wanted to. You kept begging someone to kill you…over…" He sighed, and I knew thinking about it was hurting him. "And over. Finnick had to go for a walk. He said he's hunting but…he just couldn't see you like that."

"And you're broken because you had to."

I didn't need to see him to know he just nodded in response. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me. You were like that since we found you. And all night."

"It's morning?" I asked, snapping up and looking around, demanding my eyesight.

"Yupp."

"Fire day…lovely. Where's Carter?"

"Took us a while to find him, but he's fine. He's not the best swimmer, he was a little shaken, but he's good now. He went with Finnick."

I nodded. "Colton, he…"

"Shh I know, I know." Mason said, pulling me into his chest, where I just buried my face.

"I couldn't save him. He was right in front of me, he saved me, and then we were talking and we hugged and then, he was just gone. Just like that. And I just sat there wondering what happened. And then- Oh my God."

"What?"

"And then I just killed that girl."

"She did something to you, Lily. And then she killed Colton. She deserved it."

"I know she did." I nodded. "But I still just killed her. In cold blood. I didn't even just snap her neck like she did to him. I threw her in the water with the electricity thing. I let her suffer. Oh my God. I'm a horrible person. I deserve to be in here."

"Don't say that. You know that's not true." He said soothingly, wrapping his arms around me. "What she did to you… She was the horrible person. She deserved to be in here."

"How do you know-"

"I don't. Carter has some pretty good theories by the way you were freaking out. He said you were electrocuted. A lot." His voice cracked.

I nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it."

I nodded again. Then I took a deep breath. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No. If we make it out of this I'm going to have a lot of shit to deal with and I'll probably be emotionally scarred forever, like my mom and dad. But…right now, we just need to worry about getting out of this."

"I'm glad to hear you talking like a survivor again." Finnick grinned, appearing from the woods.

I got up to run to him, but my legs were still wobbly and I ended up tripping into his arms.

"Klutz." He smirked.

"Jerk." I hugged him.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered, holding me tighter for a moment. I nodded into his shoulder, then pulled away, and hugged Carter too, who was grinning to see me up and well again.

Then we got down to business.

"State the facts."

"Event 1: Earthquake."

"How many cannons?"

"2."

"Next."

"Event 2: Hurricane."

"3 cannons."

"Yesterday was the Tsunami."

"Correct."

"How many cannons were there?"

"Five."

"Are you sure?" I asked. All three of them nodded. I sighed. "Well there goes that theory. I was sure that was going somewhere. It must have just been a coincidence."

"Please elaborate." Carter encouraged.

"And in English, please. We don't all know science talk." Finn added.

I nodded. "Well, the earthquake stopped when it took it's second victim, and the hurricane ended exactly after the third cannon. But they didn't last the same amount of time. The hurricane was substantially longer than the earthquake. So I got to thinking…maybe they're not on a time schedule. Maybe they're on a-"

"Cannon schedule." Carter nodded. "That's genius, Lily. They stop right after they reach their cannon target."

"Exactly." I nodded. "And I thought I saw a pattern, with the 2, 3, and then the water would have killed 4, but you said there was 5 cannons."

"But maybe the water did only kill 4." Said Finnick.

"What?" I looked at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"I mean, there was 5 cannons, but what if it only counts the ones that the water claims? What if somebody just like gets stabbed at the same time, and it has nothing to do with the water? It probably wouldn't count." Finn explained.

I grinned, "Finnick, my idiot friend, you are genius in disguise."

"Awh thanks! For what?"

I laughed. This was fantastic. My theory was still right.

"Didn't you say Shockley snapped Colton's neck?" Mason asked.

I nodded. "I did."

"So Colton didn't die of tsunami causes." Carter clarified.

"Right. He fell into the water…but the cannon went off before he touched it."

"So there we have it. To stop the fire, it needs to kill 5 people."

"How many are left?"

"Four." Said Finnick.

"WHAT?!" I gasped. Had that much really happened since I was out?! That meant that one of us had to die for the fire to-"

"I'm kidding, don't get your panties in a bunch." Finnick chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Wow, Finn, you actually can do math! I guess you learn something new every day!"

He scoffed. "Smart ass."

"Seriously. How many?" I looked to Carter, who was mentally adding everyone up.

I was surprised when Mason answered.

"Eight, with the exception of us 4."

"So twelve in all!" Finnick burst out proudly, about 30 seconds of counting on his fingers later. We all cracked up laughing. I was glad that we could find joy, even in the worst of times.

A cannon went off as Finn stabbed Basil, the prissy boy from 2, in the face.

"Finnick, what the hell!" I scolded him.

"He was talking bad about you!" Finnick tattled like a 4 year old girl.

"I don't care! He was supposed to count as a fire cannon!"

"But he said-"

"I don't care, Finnick! Now go hide before his diva sister shows."

"But Li-"

"No butts."

"I-"

"Finnick Odair Junior."

"Fine, motherrrrrr." He whined.

I grinned in satisfaction, and then some clock somewhere in the world must have struck twelve, because a fireball soared right over my head.

I took a bow, just to be a bitch to the capitol. Then I put on my best posh capitol accent. "Thank you, President Warther, for your special interest in me. I'm flattered." I shot the cameras a wink and ducked as a larger fireball just missed my head. "That will be all for now!"

I ran back to cover, and met up with the guys. As the second fireball passed over my brain, the most amazing idea occurred to me. Our ticket out of here.

"We're going to fight fire, with fire."

Two unexpected cannons had gone off due to the fire. We had to make sure we saved three for last. But…when we ran into a furious Parsley Reese, the offer was too easy to pass up.

She lunged at Mason. Why him? Nobody knows. What everybody knows, however, is that I intercepted her little sprint towards MY boyfriend and shoved her right into the fireball flying towards me.

They've been coming at me a lot lately. Pretty suspicious if you ask me. But I've been using them to my advantage.

The more land that caught fire though, the harder it was to get around, so we had to move fast.

We made it to the cornucopia, unseen, and scoped the enemy's out.

There were 4 left. And 2 had to die by fire. But ONLY two. And the last one, had to be saved till later. It's a complicated plot, but a genius one.

So, we assigned everyone a job.

"Sutton Hastings is quick, but she's an idiot. Carter, you'll be able to outwit her easily. Plus, she's your district partner, it just seems right. Take her hostage, we'll save her for last."

"Got it." Carter nodded.

"Veena Mercer's the only other girl, you can take her." Mason told me.

I laughed. "That's funny. Why don't you take her, then?"

"Lily-"

"You think I can't handle a guy?"

"You're still not back to your full strength yet." Finn cut in.

"Stay out of this." I pointed my finger at him.

"Please, we don't want to hit a girl. It just feels wrong." Mason said, and Finn nodded.

I shrugged, that was true. "Fine. You can have the boys.."

"You take Razoro and-"

"Oh no." Finnick cut Mason off. "You can take Razoro. I want Snow."

"But-"

"I've had a beef with this guy since that first day at the cornucopia. He's mine." Finn said assertively.

"Okay, fine. But you have to kill him on the spot. I'll get Razora into the fire." Mason said.

"It'd be easier if you just kill him, and I get Veena with fire. Since the fire is attracted to me and all." I said with a smirk. It sort of boosted my ego that they wanted me dead so bad. I guess they don't wanna another Katniss running around, leading rebellions and shit.

"Okay, sounds good. Everybody good?" Mason asked. We all nodded.

As we prepared for our sneak attack, I pulled Finn aside.

"You have a beef with Snow? Really?" I asked, not buying it.

Finn scratched the back of his head and gave a lob sided grin, a tell-tale sign he was lying.

"Okay, so maybe I embellished a bit. Snow has a beef with you. Therefor I have one with him." He explained.

"That's what I thought." I laughed lightly. Then I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Be careful."

And it was mission time.


	14. Mission Gone Wrong

The missions could not have possible gone more wrong. I was the only one who did my damn job right. So get this.

Carter goes to blindside Sutton, who flips him over her shoulder and knocks him out. There goes our hostage. Then she proceeds to go and attack Mason, who had just approached Razoro. So his cover was basically blown. Finn, on his way to snow, noticed Mason in distress, so he jumped in to take Razoro, but instead Sutton practically jumped him, and the two of them are more evenly matched then he thought. We underestimated her. So as they try to one up each other in combat, Mason's taking on Razoro. And Carter's still unconscious.

Where does that leave me? Right where I'm supposed to be. On top of Veeda. She's one feisty bitch. Put up a hell of a fight. But as I duck out of the way, she's hit with a fireball that had been meant for me, and shortly after, a cannon fires in the distance. Which leads me to my next problem. Which is the enraged Hunter Snow who is staring at me, less than 12 feet away, eyes bulging, nostrils flaring.

So as you see…now I'm getting a tad nervous. And me…being the idiot I am…Well, I have this annoying thing where I make really stupid jokes when I'm nervous. They just spill right out, I can't help it. And in a place like this…that's gonna get me killed.

I swiftly ducked to avoid another fireball, and shot Snow a goofy grin. "I regret to inform you that your wrestle buddy is running a little late. Want some tea or a magazine or something while you're waiting?"

He growled in response.

"Oh, okay then. Two sugar cubes or three?" I asked politely.

Another growl, and a step forward.

"Have the whole bowl then, it's yours. Jeez. So greedy. Well…I should go get that."

I felt my nosebleed coming back from when Veena head butted my face, and I wiped it on my sleeve. When I looked back up, Snow was charging for me.

"Whoah!" I dived out of the way, and he ran right past me.

"Sucker." I chuckled as he grabbed me by my shoulder and hoisted me up to me feet.

He kept his grip on me and grinned a little bit. I realized the angry bull look suited him better.

"You're mine." He growled.

"Actually, I'm kind of seeing someone." I said, sliding away from him, ducking as the fireball meant for me soared over me and grazed his shoulder. It didn't do much damage though, he just shrugged it off.

And he was rounding in on me again.

"But hey, if it doesn't work out I'll give you a call." STOP TRYING TO BE FUNNY, LILY. ROBOTS CAN'T LAUGH.

He grabbed my throat, and I kicked him in the balls, twisting to get away from him, but he grabbed me back by my wrist and swung me into the rocks, pinning me up against the mountain, purposely slamming my head into it.

And then he was twisting my wrist backwards, it was agonizing. I winced, glaring into his icy blue eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I hate the idea of you." He said through his gritted teeth, squeezing my arm so tight, I could already feel a bruise.

"I hate your mom. And I hate your dad. And how they life their perfect little lives with their perfect little kids. They think they're heroes cause they survived. Just like you think you're some hero cause you volunteered for this. And you're not. None of you are special. You're all killers, just like the rest of us."

"You don't-" My voice cracked as he snapped my wrist. My eyes filled with tears, but I wouldn't let them out of my eyes. I refused to be weak right now. We had a plan to get out of this alive, and I was gonna be damn sure to at least make sure my boys get out of this okay. "You don't think we know that?"

He was silent. He was also still, so I went on. "None of us said anything about heroes. My parents sure as hell don't see themselves that way. I don't see myself that way. They did exactly what you said, they _survived. _And that's all that I'm trying to do. So don't take this personally."

And I reached behind my back and pulled my knife out of my pocket, stabbing him right in his heart. He didn't even look phased by it, he just continued to glare at me. A cannon went off, but he didn't look dead…

And then he grabbed me by my throat again, lifting my feet off the ground this time and throwing me into the rocks. I landed on my ribs…and by the way it feels, I cracked a few, too. Then I was up again, by my throat, (Big surprise. He's not very creative.) being held against the mountain.

"And now you will die. And your mother and father only have themselves to blame. You…you look so much like your mother. I will kill you in her place."

With every word he said, his grip on my throat got tighter. I was almost out of air, I was getting dizzy, and I could feel my face turning blue, and then suddenly I'm being flung forward, and I land hard on the ground. I coughed for a few seconds to catch my breath, and then suddenly my arm is on fire.

Crap, it's my good arm too! So I take my broken left arm and swat at my burning right one frantically until the flames finally go out. Just a burn to add to the list of many things. Doctors would have a field day with me.

Then I remember snow, and I glance up to see him going head to head with Finnick. I was tempted to make a wrestling partner remark, until I see that Finn's losing, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. He's trying, but Snow's fighting like a machine, and he looks like he's about to kill Finn. Oh my God, he's about to snap his neck.

LILY, DO SOMETHING!

I ran in between them, and Finn reaches to pull me out of the way, but Snow flings me aside faster. He looks at me, and grunts. "You're next."

Then he resumes his position to break my best friend's neck off, and my head is just screaming "TAKE ME" but I can't find air, let alone words.

Then the exact right words come to me. I may not be able to save Finn, but I could stall. Nearly getting myself killed is one of the things I do best. It's just the real deal this time.

"You're right, Snow. My parents are considered heroes. They don't realize it, but most of the world does. And I do. I've always considered them heroes." I said, successfully freezing him in his tracks. I had his attention now. "Especially my mother. I'm so incredibly proud of her. She made the world a better place. You know how?"

I could feel his glare burning into me. He was about to break.

"She killed that bastard grandfather of yours.

The next thing I knew, there was a knife sticking out of my stomach. It took a minute for the pain to register, and it took a moment for me to realize if there was knife sticking out of me, then there was half a knife sticking into me.

I can't tell if I heard the cannon before or after I blacked out into the darkness.


	15. Now We Play Dead

I woke up, realizing I was moving. What I saw was Mason and Finn carrying me around.

"Guys," I croaked.

"Shhh take it easy." Said Finn.

They both looked pretty beaten up, but they were both here. I guess that mean they won.

Finally, we stopped behind a pile of rocks, and they laid me down gently.

"We've had to keep moving, the fire's targeting you more than ever now." Mason told me.

"That's good. We need it too-"

"The plan's off, Lils." Finn said.

"W- what? Why?"

"Snow, Razoro, and Sutton are all dead. None of them died because of the fire."

"No." I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "What about Carter?"

"He wanted to go his own way after we told him what happened. He said he's sorry, but you gotta understand why he can't trust us. He knows we'll do whatever it takes to get you out safe, and that you don't wanna go without us…and that one person needs to die in the fire now for it to end. His odds aren't looking good."

"We would have found another way!" Lily insisted. "We'd never turn on him like that, he has to know that."

"I think he does." Mason said, "Or he at least knows that you wouldn't let us."

"She was unconscious at the time..." Finnick pointed out.

"Good point." Mason agreed.

"I don't like this. Nope. Not liking this at all. Not one little bit." I said to myself.

"What?" They both asked.

"You two…agreeing with each other and all. It's weird. I feel like you're gonna team up on me." I admitted. Then I looked down. "Oh, that's lovely. You left the dagger in me. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE THE DAGGER IN ME?!"

The flinched. "We were scared to take it out."

"You could bleed out." Mason pointed out.

Finn scrunched up his nose. "And pulling it out would just be really gross."

"There would be blood everywhere…"

"And it would be disgusting…"

"This is exactly what I was talking about." I rolled my eyes. Then yanked the blade out in on quick movement.

The guys gasped.

"Oh stop being such girls! We still have shit that needs to be done!" I got to my feet, giving my head a second to adjust, and when some of the dizziness passed, I started moving around and dodging fireballs at every turn. One of them almost singed me. Almost. After staying in such a small area with all the fire, the smoke started to fill the air more, and it got really foggy.

"Okay, give me your arm." I said quietly. "Other arm, Finnick."

The boys cringed as I sliced a two inch long cut into their left arms, and poked at the spider like device that wrapped around their bones. It took a little while to irritate the tracker enough to unwrap, and then I smashed it. Soon after, a cannon went off. Mason crushed his like a bug, his cannon went off and then I dug my own out. It hurt, but it needed to be done. And my left arm was already broken…not much worse would happen to it anyways.

"Get over yourselves, ladies. Blood is your new best friend." I said, showing them to rub the blood from their arms onto their necks and near their hearts. When we were all gored up, I finally crushed my tracker. And the sound of the last cannon rang out. It was music to my ears.

"Now what?"

"Now we play dead."


	16. Back from the Dead

After the last cannon, everything changed immediately. A fan cleared up the smoke instantly, and a lot of stuff disappeared, and you could see that so much of what seemed so real was only holograms. It was hard to see through my squinted eyes anyway. This had to be convincing. Our bodies were all picked up by the hover crafts, and we heard Carter pronounced Victor. I had to fight off a grin at the mental image of the stunned boy who just won the 77th Hunger Games.

As for Finn and Mason, we met up in the morgue, as planned. They dumped us in there and left. No one would be back until later that night to make up our bodies to bring back to our families. Our families had better surprises in store than others.

"It was so hard staying still." Finn said as they changed into doctor's scrubs to law below the radar.

"Bet it wasn't as hard as staying quite." I said, flashing him a grin.

"I can't believe we made it." Mason said. "Your plan really worked."

"Did you ever doubt me?" I teased.

"No." he grinned.

"The plans not over, just yet."

"What's next, captain?"

"Agent Finnick reporting for orders, Sir!" Finn said with a salute.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he gave me a toothy grin. "Sorry. I meant Ma'am."

Later that night, Remmy was interviewing Carter.

"What we're all just DYING to know, is exactly what happened to your allies after you got separated. There was a problem with the cameras in the area they died in, and not a single soul knows what happened. Do you have any idea what could have possibly went down there?" Remmy asked.

"I couldn't tell you." Carter grinned.

"Couldn't, or wouldn't? Come on, Carter! You have to have some idea of what went down! I've heard sooo many interesting theories. Like Finn and Mason fight to the death and accidently kill Lily in the process, or she kills herself after she finds them both dead. Or maybe Mason finds Lily and Finnick getting together, and kills them both, then himself. Or Lily decided to kill them both so she could win, then she just couldn't live with herself! Surely you have an opinion on these. Or a theory of your own?"

"Personally, I'm a fan of the last one." my voice booms across the room. Everyone is suddenly frozen. That's when I walked out on stage, microphone in hand, followed by Mason and Finnick. The boys were both dazzlingly handsome in their white suits Chisel had put together for them last minute. And my dress was stunning, white, sparkling and flawless. Chisel thought it would be ironic to go for the angel look for our big debut.

The moment they saw us, the crowd went WILD.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Bet you folks didn't see that one coming, I sure know I didn't!" Remmy said once he finally found words. He was just as amazed as the rest of them.

"You know, I like the theory were he walks in on us the best. We should give that one a try some time." Finn said with a wink. I laughed.

"I'm just speechless! What do you have to say about all this?" Remmy passed the reigns over to me.

"Well, it's not every day you get to come back from the dead. This is kind of a big deal for us." I joked.

"Absolutely amazing!" The host clapped. "How did you do it?!"

"Now, now, Remmy. A good magician never reveals her tricks."

"Touche', Miss Mellark. I must say, I believe I speak for all of us," Remmy said, eyeing the audience. He sure knew how to tile them up. "When I say we are thrilled to see you three. We had truly feared the worst."

You mean the only? They sent us into the freaking Hunger Games.

"I can tell you were really suffering as you dreamed about all the wonderful ends we'd met." I heard Finn mumble behind me. Mason had stayed silent…he hated these people here so much. Absolutely resented them. But he knew we had to make a public appearance to survive without living in hiding for the rest of our lives. If Warthur knew we survived, he would have had us all killed and buried us before anyone could have found out we cheated them. We had outsmarted him.

"It was a close one." I confessed.

"So enlighten us, how are things with you and Mason?"

I felt my cheeks blushing a bit. "Oh, um.."

I glanced back at Mason. He gave me a look that was basically the go ahead to tell them whatever I want. And then I looked back to Remmy.

"You did tell Hunter Snow you we're taken, am I right?" Remmy pushed.

I nodded. "Right. Things are good. I mean, as good as they can be under the circumstances. We haven't exactly had any time to really worry about typical relationship problems…I don't even know if he's the type to leave the seat up. We were too busy trying to not die and all…."

Everyone started laughing, and my smile suddenly felt very forced. Yeah, it's so funny that we almost died. Good one, guys.

I noticed some people in the audience pointing at me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Then I heard Remmy gasp.

"You're bleeding!"

I followed his wide eyed gaze down to my stomach, where my white gown was getting redder by the second.

"Oh, that keeps leaking through the gauze." I said, shaking my head. We hadn't really had time to get properly patched up.

"Is that from when Snow got you with the dagger?" I heard someone in the crowd call out.

I nodded, annoyed that I'd ruined the beautiful gown. I felt bad to Chisel. I know he'd worked really hard on this, since before I even went into the games. He truly had faith I'd get to wear it.

"You need to get that checked out. And how is your wrist? Isn't it broken?"

I feel a tad invaded that everyone here has been watching my every move these last few days. It was as if they were all there with me.

"I think." I shrugged, pushing on my stomach with my good hand to keep pressure on it.

"That's what I've been telling her." Mason said, putting his arm around me. "We should get going."

"I'm sure we'll be back soon." Finn said with a grin.

"There you have it folks, give it up for our surprise victors!"

Mason was pulling me off the stage, but I stopped him. I needed to say this. "We're not victors. We couldn't all win."

"But, Lily dear, you did." Remmy grinned.

"No." I shook my head. "Carter won. We're just survivors. We did what we had to do to survive. We didn't win the games."

Then Carter spoke up. "Nobody wins the games. We're all survivors. That's the best anyone can hope for when you go into that arena. To survive."

That got us a standing ovation, and with that, the four of us made our exit.

There were medics waiting for us back stage, and they whisked us all away to our own hospital rooms.

I was the only one who had to be wheeled away by a stretcher, which was a tad humiliating. But once I was finally alone in my room, I was okay. The doctors had left to prep a team to stitch me up, so I had a few minutes to myself. And that's when I started getting really paranoid.

What if Warther ordered the doctors to kill me during surgery? And just make it look like some freak accident gone wrong? Or say I had already lost too much blood?

He probably threatened to kill their families if they refused. I could see it all going down in my head.

I had to get out of here. I had to warn the boys- They'd kill them too.

I sat up, and rushed over to the door, when it swung open. A bunch of doctors came in, and two of them grabbed my arms and forced me back over to my bed.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"She's having a melt-down."

"Get the sedative."

"No! Don't touch me!"

One of them jabbed a needle into my arm, and something cold went inside of me. Everything blurred out, and looked like it was in slow motion, and then all I saw was black.


	17. Pulled a Katniss

When I woke up, my mom was holding my hand, and my dad was stroking my hair.

They had tears in their eyes. "Hey, baby."

"Mom-" I croaked, my voice still groggy from whatever drug they had put me under with. My stomach felt tighter, and my left arm was wrapped up, so they must have been done patching me up. I guess they didn't kill me after all.

"Easy," She said, smiling weakly at me. She looked older than I remembered. Her hair was a mess, and she had deep purple bags under her eyes. Dad was no better. They had gone through it all with me. I hadn't thought about how much of a toll everything I did would have taken on them when I was in the arena. It's amazing how easy it is to forget about your family when you're just focusing on living to see the next day.

"We're so proud of you." Said dad.

"For killing people?" I attempted to joke, to lighten the mood a bit, but it hurt to laugh, so I don't think it came out right.

"For staying so strong." He clarified.

"For never giving up." Mom added.

"Though we're going to have a serious talk about your reckless behavior when you're feeling better, young lady." Dad scolded, though there was a trace of a smile on his face.

I smirked. "Can't wait."

"How do you feel?" asked my mother, her eyes full of concern.

"Wonderful." I grinned, and she gave me a look. "Oh, you meant psychically. In that case…I feel like I just got hit with a thousand bricks. And thrown in sea of electric eels. But other than that, I'm good. How are you today?"

"Her sense of humor never ceases to amaze me." Dad chuckled.

"How's Bash?" I asked.

"He's okay. Better, now that he knows you're alright. We just spoke with him on the phone." Mom told me.

I nodded. "What about Mason? And Finn?"

"Finn is with his mom. He's still in recovery, too. They discharged Mason an hour ago, I ran into him and Gale in the hall. He wants to see you."

"Has he gone blind? Cause I had the misfortune of stumbling by a mirror before Chisel had fixed me up and to say I looked like the lochness monster would be an insult to the monster."

"You look beautiful." My father lied smoothly.

I scoffed.

"Mason really did end up coming through in the games." Said my mom.

I nodded. "I couldn't have done it without him."

Dad smiled, then he frowned. "I felt bad for Finn, though."

"How come?"

"Cause he's clearly in love with you."

"Dad, you of all people know what me and Finn have isn't like that. He's like a brother to me."

"That's how you see him. Gosh, you're just as oblivious as your mother." He laughed, receiving a double glare from both of the Mellark women in the room.

Later, we talked about the games a little more in depth, and I explained what I was thinking, and how I came to my conclusions, and came up with our escape plan, but first, they demanded I get some rest. Turns out, they didn't miss much. The cameras focused on me more than anyone. It even missed a few deaths and other important stuff to capture stupid conversations I'd be having with Mason at the time. The capitol just couldn't get enough of the star crossed love birds.

I was discharged a few hours later, and Mason was waiting outside the door of my room. I melted into his hug, and I just wanted to stay buried into him like that forever.

"You're okay." He breathed into my hair, and it seemed like he'd been holding his breath all day.

"We're okay." I said, looking up at him. He cracked a crooked smile, and I couldn't help but grin. Then I noticed Gale behind him, and blushed, feeling a little awkward.

"Gale." I nodded politely.

He shot Mason a look, and he sort of nodded in understanding. Mason hugged me a little tighter before letting go, and excusing himself. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I watched him walk off, and then was surprised as Gale pulled me into a light hug. He was careful to be gentle, not to touch any of my wounds. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"I should be thanking you." I said. "Mason…he was my rock. The whole time, he kept me going. I honestly would not be here without him."

"He's a tough kid." Gale smiled, and you could see the pride in his eyes. He looked just like him, too. "But you'd be here. You're a fighter, you more than proved that. You fought your way out and you dragged everybody along with you. When my son went into that arena…I never counted on him coming back out. He told me to give you a message from him. He had planned for you to make it out the whole time. And you bringing him out with you is the best miracle I could have dreamed of. So thank you."

"It was my pleasure." I smiled up at him. "So umm…what was the message?"

Gale grinned. "He can tell you himself."

I felt Mason come up behind me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on top of my head. I pretended not to notice he was there.

"Oh, come on! What's the fun in that?" I whined.

Gale laughed, and then he went to talk to my parents.

Later that night, we were all summoned to the victory party held in our honor by President Warther himself.

How s_weet_ of him. We had to get all dressed up, and they went on and on about the victory tour six months from now, and setting up more exclusive interviews and blah blah blah.

"It never truly ends, does it?" I asked.

Mason, Carter, and Finn had snuck off into a corner with me, as we attempted to hide from the crowd.

"Nope." Someone said from behind me. "It's a vicious cycle. Care for a drink, sweetheart?"

"Haymitch." I grinned, pulling him into a hug. It was the first time I'd saw him since I got back.

"I'm glad you're okay." He mumbled quietly. Couldn't soil his cold hearted image in front of the capitol, of course. "You were amazing out there."

"I had an awesome mentor." I winked at him.

A loud clink rung out, and we all looked up to see President Warther, ready to present his speech. "Cheers," he said, raising his goblet. "To the four cunning, clever victors. Mr. Wiltz, Mr. Hawthorne, Mr. Odair…and of course…"

He looked right in my eyes, a sick smile on his face that made me feel uneasy. The pit of my stomach seemed to think he was up to something. "Miss Mellark."

As he said my name, someone gasped, and I spun around to see it was Carter. His eyes were wide in panic as he clutched at his left arm, digging at his jacket as if he wanted to scratch his arm out. Finn and Mason were at his sides, nervous and confused of what to do as he started convulsing and collapsed onto the ground. I dropped to my knees at his side, tears in my eyes.

"Don't just stand there!" I shouted to no one in particular, but it was directed to the thousands of eyes that were on us, watching the event unravel. "Do something! Somebody, help him!"

"What's going on?" Mason's voice was frantic, he was holding Carter's head up while Finn helped me rip his jacket sleeve.

"Hang in there, buddy." Finn whispered.

As the skin on his arm came in to sight, we could see it was lighting up, as if it was being electrocuted from the inside. And for a moment, we could see the faint outline of a spider, where it was coming from.

"It's his tracker, it's been activated. It's what they do when someone tries to escape. It's killing him…somebody get me a knife!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do?" a woman asked as she handed me a blade with her shaking hands.

"I'm going to cut it out." I said through my teeth, as I took the knife, and plunged it into his arm. The shock jolted through the blade and went straight up my arm, and zapped me. I fell back, and pushed myself back up into a sitting position. My whole arm was numb.

And now Carter laid there dying, convulsing, with a knife sticking out of his arm.

Not to mention he was starting to bleed out. How are there no medics around?

"I can finish it." Mason said, about to reach for the knife.

"No. Even if you can take the shock for a few seconds, you won't have enough time to scrape it off of him. The only way left is to-"

"Cut my arm of." Carter growled out, his teeth clenched, and eyes shut tight. "Do it."

Mason pulled the knife out, and dropped it instantly, flexing his hand to adjust it after the shock.

Finn picked it up. And he started to cut through Carter's upper arm. His screams were unbearable. But not as horrible as the silence that came by the time Finn was halfway through.

"Carter." I said. No answer.

"Carter? Hey buddy."

"Stay with me, here."

"Carter!"

And then his body went still as the shocking stopped. He was dead.

I could hear someone sobbing…and it took me a minute to realize it was me. Now the stretcher finally showed up and whisked his body away, now that it was too late. I found myself being whisked away too…by my little circle of people. Mason, Finn, Haymitch…Mom and dad showed up too, with Effie.

We all somehow ended up in my living room at the headquarters the capitol had provided for me. Most of them were talking, and pacing around. I was picking up on bits and pieces of conversations as I zoned in and out.

"Can't believe he did it-"

"-in front of everybody-"

"Pin it on her-"

"..blame her for something like this-"

"Saw her face, they'll know she couldn't have-"

"What the president says goes-"

I tuned out again. I didn't want to hear anymore. Me and Mason were on the couch, my face buried into his shoulder.

"That was a threat to me." I said, my voice low.

"What?" Mason asked, careful to keep his voice quiet too. We didn't need this to be a group conversation.

"It happened as he said my name. I could tell by the way he looked at me. He killed him, Mason. Because of me. Because I pulled a Katniss."

"Pulled a Katniss." Haymitch grinned at mother. "I couldn't have said it better myself, darling."

I frowned in unison with my mother. She went through hell for pulling a Katniss. And now it was my turn. It's like I made it out of the arena, but there's no escaping the games. The games can follow you and hunt you down until the end. Like they did to my mother. Everything I'm going through is hurting her, too. And my dad. They're suffering right along with me. And that is the cycle of torment that I refuse to pass on. I'll never have children. Never in a million years.


	18. Return to District 12

Going home to Victor Village was exciting. I was sad to say goodbye to Finn, but he promised to come and visit all the time. I gave him the biggest hug, and he promised to keep in touch this time. I would miss having my best friend around, but that sadness was outweighed by the joy that I felt when I saw my little brother again.

Bash and I ran to each other, the moment I stepped off the train. He had grown a little, which scared me. His voice even sounded a little deeper.

"I've been away two weeks and you've gone through puberty!" I laughed, pulling out of his hug again so I could look at him. He was extra gentle when he touched me, as if he was scared I was going to break.

"I'm glad you're alive." He smiled.

"Me too… I just feel bad you won't get the chance to take over my room." I joked.

"Well…you do have your own house now. I'm still pretty sure I should get your room."

"Not a chance, squirt." I grinned, ruffling his hair. Now he reminded me of Colton…I had to shake the thought out of my head. This was supposed to be a happy day.

There were two new houses in Victors Village. On the other side of Haymitch's was Mason's, for him and his dad. And I had my very own, on the other side of my parents. About 30 feet away. And 60 feet from my god father's. And 90 away from my boyfriend. How did he end up the farthest?

Anyway, I really liked my house. It was much bigger than it needed to be, but I was used to it, growing up in one so similar. Mom and dad thought I should live at home still, but secretly, I had already promised Bash my room, so I just told them I needed some time alone, and my house would be good for me. Plus…my parents are my neighbors. I'd be totally fine.

But not at night time. I fell asleep easily, I was so exhausted. But not long after my nightmares of Colton and Serena and the girl I killed in the beginning…and Snow came back to haunt me. I shot up, shaking, trying to catch my breath. And before I knew it, I was running. Down the steps and out the door, as fast as my feet would carry me.

I ran past my parent's and Haymitch's houses, and straight to Mason's. He answered the door on the second knock, and stepped aside so I could come in. He closed the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

And we just stayed like that for a little. It calmed me down.

"Do you want to sleep here?" he asked, his eyes pleading. I felt better knowing he felt safer sleeping with me, too. I felt like less of a burden to him.

I glanced at the stairs, and then looked down at the floor. "I don't want to wake your dad up…"

"We could go to your house." He suggested.

I nodded, and he grabbed his coat off the rack and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled, gratefully, and we headed back out into the cold.

"Shouldn't we have left your dad a note or something?" I asked.

"Nah." Mason shook his head. "He'll know where I am."

We slept in my room, and he woke me up a few times when I had more nightmares, but I fell back asleep easier with his heartbeat to listen to. It calmed me down quicker than anything else could.

My dad came over the next morning with a loaf of cinnamon bread, my favorite. He arrived conveniently as I was walking Mason to the door.

"Morning, Mr. Mellark." Mason nodded sheepishly, rushing out.

"Mason." My dad nodded politely, giving me a look. When Mason was out, and dad was in, I shut the door and turned to face my father.

"You scared him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's a little early for company." Said dad.

"I could say the same to you."

"Lily…"

"I get scared to sleep alone, okay? He just…he helps me through it. That's all." I admitted, my cheeks turning red. It was beyond embarrassing having this conversation with my father.

He nodded in understanding. Mom needed him the same way. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"As long as it's innocent."

I nodded. Of course it was innocent.

A few weeks later…it wasn't so innocent anymore. We found something that could keep our minds off the nightmares…and we utilized our strategy. We utilized the hell out of it.

Mason had practically moved in with me. He had his own few drawers, he kept at least half of his stuff here.

We were pretty much inseparable. And the few hours we did spend apart to give our parents time with us…weren't as pleasant as they used to be. We were becoming that couple that needed to be around each other to be happy. We were too dependent on each other, but neither of us minded.

One night I was cooking dinner, when the smell of the deer suddenly struck a nerve and I ran into the bathroom and heaved my guts up into the toilet.

"Lily?" Mason called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be out in a minute." I managed to get out before another round of vomit came on.

"Open the door, Lils." He said, pounding on it harder. "Let me in."

"I'm fine!" I called, wiping my mouth and flushing the toilet. Then I washed my face off in the sink, and gargled with mouthwash.

"Then let me in."

I hadn't wanted him to see me like that. But I was pretty well composed now, so I unlocked the door and sat on the toilet, holding my face with my hands.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting down on his knees, in front of me. He pushed a piece of hair in my face. "What's up?"

"I just got sick, I'm okay now. Probably just undercooked meat or something from yesterday." I told him.

"You never undercook anything." He said with a half-smile.

"We had dinner at my mother's yesterday." I reminded him with a grin.

He laughed. "Are you sure you're okay, now?"

I nodded. "Let's eat."


End file.
